Doing It Right
by CaCoPhOnY Of ScReAmS
Summary: Lovina never even thought that she could be gay. That is, until she met HER. Things take a drastic turn and not everything is what it seems. Completely genflipped story: Spamano, GerIta, PruCan, USUK, Giripan, SuFin. Yuri. Rating MAY go up.
1. Subtle Beginnings

**Hey there. For all of you who read my story Folie A Plusiers, you probably know the issues that I'm having with my laptop. So, while it's out getting fixed, I figured I'd use the tower to start on an idea I've had for a while: Genflip!**

**See, I absolutely ADORE Spamano, and I like Genflips, but I can never seem to find one that is COMPLETELY flipped. Spain is ALWAYS still a guy! So, I finally decided that I would DO IT RIGHT.**

**and so, will all disclaimers attached, I bring you, **

**DOING IT RIGHT.**

**-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-**

"Ve, so Lovina, who do you think we'll get in our next class? Will it be anyone we know? Oh, I really hope we get some of our friends in our class, otherwise it'll get pretty boring, don'cha-"

"Yes. Okay, Feli, whatever you want, just stop babbling and help me shut my goddamned locker," Lovina Vargas growled as she tried to slam the metal door of her locker shut while balancing her Gym uniform and a small pile of cherry tomatoes in her arms. The hallways were nearly devoid of students, since most of them preferred to be in class well before the bells rang.

"Oh! Here!" her younger twin, Felicia, jumped at the chance to do a good deed, easing the locker door shut and snapping the lock back into place, "By the way, why are you carrying all those tomatoes?"

"I'm hungry, dammit!" Lovina rolled her eyes, popping a couple of the tiny tomatoes into her mouth, "'Sides, it's only Phys. Ed class. Why the hell shouldn't I eat now, 'cause I'm only gonna get hungrier if I wait."

Felicia's eyes widened, as if she had just discovered a great truth of life, "Ve! You're right! Do you think this means that I should eat some pasta before we go to class? Pasta makes everything better, and I'm sure even Gym class as well because I don't like it too much since I'm not that good at sports, well, other than calcio but it's February so I don't think they'll let us play with the footballs yet and...Lovina? Lovina, wait up! Don't leave me!"

Lovina sighed, pouring on more speed to try and get away from her addle-brained sister. She knew she wouldn't be able to get away from Felicia, but she could at least try her damnedest before they actually got to their next class. It was a total pain to have nearly every class with someone like Felicia, who was the very epitome of the word stupid. Of course, Lovina wasn't the reddest tomato in the garden herself, but nothing, absolutely _nothing_, could rival her sister in dim-wittedness.

Oh crap, the footsteps were getting closer! Less think, more speed, Lovina!

Or rather, she _would_ have gone faster, if she hadn't just run straight smack into the chest of a much larger student.

"Oof!" Lovina grunted as she fell back onto her ass, losing her gym uniform and her tomatoes in the process, "Why don'cha watch where you're going, you no-good sunova-"

"Ve~! Lovina, don't use such bad words!" Felicia cut her off, finally catching up, "You weren't looking where you were going either, it's not Lucy's fault you ran into her!"

That name made Lovina's blood boil in her veins. Looking up, she saw the tall figure of Lucille Beillschmidt staring down at her, unimpressed. The German girl was tall, almost to the six-foot point, with an athletic build and a chest that could nearly put Iva Braginski (yet another world-classed bitch) to shame. She wore her blonde hair in a short bob, the bangs swept away from her face for a very military-like appearance. Lovina just thought she looked like a dyke.

This very same German girl also happened to be Felicia's best friend, and Lovina's most hated enemy.

"Lovina, you should apologize to Lucy!" Felicia pouted, clinging onto the taller girl's arm. Lovina snorted.

"Why the fuck would I apologize to that Lebensborn-bitch? You shouldn't let her trick you, Feli. If you show any weakness to them, they'll overtake you with their goddamn Nazi-powers." Lovina spat, gathering up her uniform (the tomatoes were a lost cause).

"Eugh," Lucille shook her head, "I'm not even going to bother to correct you anymore. I just came down here to find Felicia, since we're in the same Phys. Ed class right now."

"Really?" Felicia gasped, tightening her hold on Lucille's arm (Lovina swore she saw the bitch wince), "That's so great! Ve, don't you think so, Lovi?"

"Fuuuuuuck," Lovina hissed under her breath. She swore, if that German even _dared_ to _think_ about touching her sister, she'd shove a tennis racket up her ass.

"_Lovi!_" Felicia gasped.

_Goddamned twintuition..._

"Not to bother the two of you or anything," Lucille interrupted in her deep voice, "But the bell for class is going to ring soon, and unless you want to be late..."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm gone," Lovina sighed, throwing her uniform over her shoulder and taking off down the hall, completely focused on getting to the changerooms before her stupid sister and that damned Nazi. In the process, she left the two aforementioned teenagers standing in her proverbial dust, staring at her retreating back.

"Ve, Lucy, the warning bell hasn't even rung yet. Why did you say we had to hurry?" Felicia asked, looking up from where her cheek was resting on the other girl's arm.

"Felicia, you know your sister doesn't like me."

"That's not true, Lovi's just difficult!"

"Now you know that _that's_ not true. She just doesn't like me for some reason," Lucille shrugged her shoulders, feeling a blush creep up her fact from the way the small Italian girl was nuzzling her arm. Felicia didn't seem to show any intent to stop, though.

"Well...maybe. But that's okay; I don't mind. After all, it just means I get to spend more time with you, right?" Felicia smiled brightly, "Besides, I don't get to do this when big sister's around." she slowly unwound her arm from around the other girl's and intertwined her fingers with the German's.

A small, embarrassed smile quirked the corners of Lucille's mouth, "That's true, plus there's no one around right now," she leaned down and gave the Italian a small kiss on her ruby lips, "Ich liebe dich, Felicia."

Felicia giggled, standing up on her tiptoes so she could throw her free arm around Lucille's neck, "And ti amo, Lucille." she captured the taller girl's lips in a deeper, more sincere kiss, gripping Lucille's hand tighter as they explored each other's mouths.

This was one thing that no one could know. Not even their closest friends could be let in on it, out of fear for themselves, and love for the other girl they held in their arms. They couldn't risk what others would think, or what they would do. But at moments like these, when they were alone...

Those were the moments that meant the most.

The warming bell resounded down the empty hall, shocking the two out of their reverie. Lucille's face was painted a bright shade of red, making her cerulean eyes stand out shockingly in contrast. Felicia's eyes were closed as an adoring smile shone from her features

"We should head to class before we're late," Lucille said. Felicia nodded, never once letting go of her lover's hand.

"Ve, we really don't want to be late for out first class!" Felicia agreed, tugging the much taller girl along beside her as she skipped down the empty hall, "Lovi would be so mad, and then she'd be even madder at you! Which would really suck for me, since then we'd have to be even more secretive!"

Lucille chuckled, "Feli, I swear, your sister thinks I'm a lesbian. I heard her muttering it to herself yesterday." She shook her head slightly as they walked toward the changerooms.

"But you _are_!" Felicia laughed, leaning into the other's side, "And that's okay. I like you better that way."

-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-

"Goddamnit!" Lovina swore to herself, pacing around the empty changeroom. She _knew_ she shouldn't have left her sister with that German bitch! What if that freak had murdered her somewhere, and fed the corpse to her freaky dogs?

She huffed angrily as she continued to pace, her arms crossed tightly over her small chest. She'd already changed into her uniform, which consisted of a silvery-gray t-shirt with gold insignias, and black shorts with gold trim. Also, she _knew_ that she shouldn't have believed that jerk when she told her that they would be late for class! Lovina had been there for five minutes and the warning bell had only just rung!

"Goddamned Nazi whores trying to take advantage of my idiot sister..." She muttered darkly, eying the inside of the changeroom. It was the first time she'd been in there, after all. Lovina and her sister were only 14 years old, and as such were in their freshman year and the Honorary Education Transfer and Liberation International Academy (H.E.T.A.L.I.A. For short). Hetalia was a well-renowned international school for the children of wealthy or influential families. It wasn't a very large school, nor was the student population overwhelming, but it was a school where only the wealthiest of the world would attend.

The changeroom was completely empty, save for her. All the other girls had long since changed and gone out into the main gymnasium to play around before class started. They'd left their bags and regular clothes all across the racks and hangars; a total mess.

Lovina heard the door to the changeroom swing open, and immediately went on the attack.

"Where the fuck were the two of you? You couldn't have shown up any soo—wait, who the fuck are you?"

Indeed, the person who had entered the room, and was now looking quite confused, was not her sister or Lucille. In fact, Lovina had never seen this girl before, not even from any of the other classes. Although, since she'd only had a small handful of classes in her first semester, that wasn't too big of a surprise. This girl was taller than her, with curly brown hair that fell to her collarbone. Her skin was tanned dark, much like Lovina's own skin, and her eyes were large and olive green.

But those weren't the things that Lovina noticed about her, oh no.

The first thing was that the mystery girl held a half eaten tomato in her hand, and the second was the look on her face. It was a look that Lovina had come to know quite well, after seeing it for so long on her beloved sister's face.

It was a joyous smile that just seemed to scream "_Hello there, I'm an idiot!_".

"Uhh...sorry, but who are you?" the girl asked, that moronic smile never once faltering.

"Why the hell should it matter to you?" Lovina shot back, "Besides, isn't it considered rude to ask someone's name before they know yours? Don't you know any fucking manners?"

"Really? Wow, you're probably right!" The girl laughed, walking over to a corner of the changeroom and pulling her uniform out of a shoulder bag. Lovina turned around so that it didn't look like she was staring at the weird girl while she changed.

"Che. Of course I'm right. I'm not a complete airhead, like _you_ seem to be" true, it was harsh, but then again, Lovina wasn't exactly the most charming of individuals. In fact, she'd been voted 'most likely to become a mafia don' out of her graduating class last year.

"Anita."

"What?" Lovina turned around at the statement that came from _right behind_ her, surprised to find the girl standing practically over top of her. And not wearing a shirt. "What the fuck are you _doing_ you goddamned dyke?"

"My name's Anita Fernandez Carredio!" The girl continued, seemingly unaware of the fact that she was standing in front of Lovino in nothing but shorts and a small red bra. She held out a hand for Lovina to shake, "I'm the daughter of one of the Spanish ambassadors. Brown hair, green eyes, five foot seven, one hundred thirty-six point five pounds, blood type B, and I'll be turning sixteen next week!"

"W-what the hell are you telling me for, you psycho?" Lovina stuttered, trying to look _anywhere _but the shirtless girl in front of her. She wasn't a pervert, damnit, but it didn't mean that she didn't at least have the decency to blush when there was a half-naked girl talking to her!

"Well, you told me to introduce myself, so I did! Now will you tell me _your_ name?" Anita asked happily, bouncing back from one foot to the other, causing Lovina's face to darken even more. Anita squealed.

"Oohhh~! You look just like a cute little tomato like that!"

"_What?_" Lovina nearly shrieked, her hazel eyes widening in shock and outrage, "W-what the hell did you mean by that, you creep? Besides, if you're nearly sixteen, wouldn't you be in the sophomore year now?"

Anita nodded, "I am! But I failed this class last year! I think the teacher said that I just couldn't pay attention in her class..."

Oh yeah. Lovina could believe it.

"Soo..." Anita continued, leaning forward expectantly.

"What?" Lovina asked indignantly.

"You name?"

Lovina rolled her eyes, "It's Lovina Vargas, from a high-class family in Rome." man, she _really_ wished that this girl would put a shirt on. It was getting awkward, "...are you gonna finish changing or what?"

A light seemed to go off in the older girl's head, "Oh, right! I almost forgot!" she skipped back over to where she had placed her bag and clothes. However, instead of pupping a shirt on, she sat down on the bench and look a large bite out of the tomato she'd brought in with her.

Lovina's mouth watered.

Anita seemed to notice this, and smiled at her, "You want one?" she asked, pulling another large, bright red tomato out of her satchel.

Lovina nodded, stepping forward and taking the tomato. The glory of the fruit she received even made her forget about the awkwardness from Anita being topless.

"Tomatoes are fucking awesome. They're my favourite food," Lovina said through a mouthful of red flesh.

"Really? Mine too!" Anita's eyes shone with happiness.

Well, maybe this chick wasn't so creepy after all.

Just then, the final bell rang, signaling the start of class. Anita sprang up from the bench, her smile as wide as humanly possible. Lovina just sat there, perfectly content to eat the godly food in her hand.

"Well, gotta get in there! I don't need the teacher getting mad at me on the first day of classes!" She announced, racing to the door that lead to the gym, "Bye-bye, Lovi!"

"_DON'T CALL ME LOVI!"_ but she was already gone. Sans shirt and all.

Lovina stood up, sighing. Man, that Anita was one seriously strange chick. She wasn't necessarily all _bad_, heck, she'd given her a tomato! But still, very unusual (and this was coming from a girl who'd spent her entire life with _Felicia_).

She turned her head when the door opened once more, and Anita came running back in, slightly out of breath, but with that same stupid smile on her face. Lovina rolled her eyes.

"I forgot my shirt!" Anita exclaimed, laughing and gesturing to her largely exposed chest. Lovina felt her face begin to heat up at the girl's blatant indecency. Sure, she herself was well-known for sleeping naked and walking around in very little clothing, but definitely not around people she didn't even know!

"Aww! You still look like a little tomato, Lovi!" Anita giggled as she threw on her gym shirt. Lovina felt her blush increase and shouted a phrase that would go on to be quite a trademark of hers:

"GODDAMNIT, ANITA!"

**-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo- **

**As soon as my laptop is fixed, this story will NOT be taking priority over Folie A Plusiers.**

**But it will continue.**

**Review?**


	2. Gym Class Woes

**Well, here comes the next chapter of Doing it Right. To be quite honest, I was pleased with the feedback I got for this, especially since it's a genderbending story, I wasn't expecting so many reviews and favourites!**

**Also, just to kick this chapter off, I have a list of the main characters that will appear in this story, who they are, and what their genflip!name is:**

**Romano: Lovina Vargas**

**Spain: Anita Fernandez Carredio**

**Italy: Felicia Vargas**

**Germany: Lucille Beillschmidt**

**America: Ali F. Jones**

**Canada: Matilda Williams**

**Prussia: Gillian Beillschmidt**

**France: Francesca Bonnefoy**

**England: Aretha Kirkland**

**Japan: Kaoru Honda**

**Greece: Hera Karpusi**

**Finland: Tina Väinämöinen**

**Sweden: Bernese Oxenstierna**

**Austria: Rodrika Edelstein**

**Hungary: Elias Hedervary (can't remember where the accents go on this one)**

**China: Yian Wang**

**Russia: Iva Braginski**

**Lithuania: Tori Lorinaitis**

**Poland: Felix ****Łucasiewicz (Yeah. Not much change here, bit I don't know how to 'feminize' Feliks without making it 'Felicia')**

**This will be the only chapter that this list is posted in, so take a good long look at it. If any new characters come in, I'll mention them at the top of their respective chapters.**

**-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-**

Lovina sat down on the gym floor just as the teacher started the attendance, Anita prancing along and taking a seat right beside her. The class was fairly small, with only about 16 students in the area. Lovina felt her face heat up in anger when, upon looking around, she noticed that neither her sister nor Lucille were in class.

"Anita Carredio?" the teacher called out, looking out at the students from over her clipboard.

"Hola!" Anita called back, waving and smiling like an idiot. Lovina fought back the urge to roll her eyes, intent to watch the door for any sign of her sister instead.

Damnit, she should've gone out looking for them instead of talking with Anita! Now it would be all her fault because she didn't protect her sister from the Nazi-bitch, and when they found her body dead in the ditch somewhere, she'd get all the blame!

"Fffffffffuck." she hissed under her breath, frustrated. She ignored the teacher, knowing that her name wouldn't come up until near the end anyway.

"What's the matter, Lovi?" Anita whispered back, nearly causing her to jump a foot in the air.

"Don't do that you creep, and I already told you not to call me Lovi!" she shot back, giving the happy girl a dirty glare, "You only just met me, so don't go acting like you're my best friend."

Well...Lovina didn't know exactly how true that statement was. Anita was pretty much the only person who ever tried to hold up a decent conversation with her, despite her prickly personality. Lovina didn't really have anyone who she considered to be her friend, other than_ maybe _her twin, but that was stupid; who the hell wanted to admit that their only friend was their sibling?

"Awww, but I bet I could be your best friend if you let me give it a try! Pleeeaasee Lovi?" oh great, now the idiot was whining. Lovina sighed, knowing that, in order to shut up idiots, you had to agree with them. She'd learned from years of experience.

Besides, what did she really have to lose? Well, other than her sanity. But after living for so many years with her sister, she figured there wasn't anything in the _world_ that could make her insane.

"Fine!" Lovina whispered, "Just don't be expecting too much; you're still an idiot."

"Okay, Lovi!" Anita smiled back, beginning to hum happily to herself, "Sooo...are you gonna tell me what's wrong now?"

"No."

"But-"

"I said _NO,_ damnit!"

"Uwaaa, but you said that-"

This time, Anita wasn't cut off by Lovina's steadily raising voice, but rather by the creak and whoosh of the door swinging open, and two familiar figures making their way into the gymnasium. Lovina let out a sigh of relief, while Anita jumped to her feet and waved her arms high over her head.

"Hola Lucille!" she shouted, causing the German girl to look worriedly in her direction. If Lovina hadn't known better, she would have thought she saw Lucille's face pale a few shades at the sight of the Spanish girl.

"G-guten Tag, Anita..." Lucille returned, heading over to hand a slip of paper to the teacher.

"Wait, what? You know her?" Lovina nearly shouted in disbelief, gesturing wildly between Anita and Lucille.

"Of course! I've known little Lulu since we were tiny, since I'm best friends with her big sister!" Anita happily proclaimed. Lovina felt her heart plummet. There was _another_ German bitch? Just one was bad enough! Although, for all the time she'd known Lucille, never once had she mentioned having an older sister...somehow, that just made Lovina even more worried. Not that she was worried in the first place, of course.

"Great..." she forced out, looking up to see her sister coming up to them with a band-aid across her nose. This time, it was Lovina's turn to jump up.

"What the hell did that bitch do to you? I swear, I'll show her exactly _why_ everyone thinks I'm in the mafia!" she exclaimed, marching up to her sister and grabbing her chin in her hands, turning her head left and right to assess the damage.

"Ve, Lovi, I'm fine, I was just-"

"Aww! See, she calls you Lovi too!"

"Shut up, Anita. No one's asking you," Lovina growled, still not releasing her hold on Felicia's chin.

"Ve...can I finish now?" Felicia asked, looking at her sister and the stranger with wide eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, go on."

"Well, like I was trying to tell you before, me and Lucy were on our way to change, but I was skipping and not really paying attention so I slipped on a pencil and hit my face on the floor!" she didn't seem to be too horribly shaken up by the ordeal, "So we went to the nurse's office to get a band-aid since I got a scrape on my nose. That's why we're late. Ve, did you think Lucy killed me of something, Lovi?"

"No." lies. All of it.

"Good!" apparently, bad lies were still enough to fool her idiot of a sister, "So, yeah! The nurse wrote up a slip of paper so we wouldn't get in trouble," she pointed over to where Lucille was talking with the teacher, who was nodding at a small slip of paper and changing some marks on her attendance sheet.

Lovina nodded, still not very happy that her sister was out of her sight so long with that damned German. After all, she might not have gotten her _this time_, but that didn't mean that she still wouldn't take advantage of her sister's stupidity.

"So, did Felicia tell you all what happened?" Lucille asked as she made her way over to the group.

"You got lucky this time, German..." Lovina muttered darkly. Said German ignored her.

"Ve~! Lucy, did you get your attendance changed?" Felicia asked as she teetered her way over to the taller girl, passing under one of the large lights that hung from the ceiling.

"Feli, turn around," Lovina said suddenly. Something had caught her eye. Curious, Felicia turned, peering questioningly at her older sister as she came up and looked at her face.

"What's the matter, Lovi?" Felicia asked, blinking.

"Why are your lips red, Felicia? You didn't put any makeup on this morning," she asked, furrowing her eyebrows as she stared into her sister's eyes, demanding an answer.

Felicia froze, eyes wide. How had Lovina seen that? They were always so careful!

"V-ve, it's l-like I told you, Lovi. I hit my face on the floor, so my mouth must've hit the floor as well," she lied, doing her best to put on an oblivious smile. It was lucky for her that Lovina was almost as big of an idiot as she was.

"If you're so sure..." Lovina trailed off suspiciously, eying her sister, "Just make sure you're more careful next time. I swear, Feli, one of these days you're going to get raped and not even realise what's going on."

"Ahaha, don't be silly! Of course I'd notice something like _that_!" Felicia laughed, waving one hand in a warding gesture, still a bit nervous.

"No. No, you wouldn't." Lovina deadpanned.

An awkward silence settled over the group of girls as they looked at each other. Lovina was still glaring, Felicia's nervous smile simply refused to go away, and even Lucille was looking a bit more unnerved than usual. Anita still wore her oblivious smile.

"Tina Väinämöinen?" the teacher called, still reading over her list of students, apparently ignoring the disturbance between the four girls.

"Moi moi~!" a short blonde girl called, sticking her hand up from her place on the gym floor.

Of course, this reminded the other girls that they too, were supposed to be sitting on the floor, and did such. Lovina's eyes still lingered distrustfully over Lucille and Felicia. It wasn't that she didn't believe her sister when she said she tripped, it was that she was _sure_ that Lucille had tripped her... or something. You just couldn't trust a bitch like that!

"Felicia Vargas?"

"Ciao~! I'm here, I'm here!" Felicia happily replied, waving her arm high above her head.

"Lovina Vargas?"

"Che. Yeah, I'm here." Lovina said arbitrarily, rolling her eyes at her sister's stupid antics.

"Excellent! It looks like the entire class showed up!" the teacher, a young woman in her late twenties, exclaimed, "Now, I'd like you all to form a circle and introduce yourselves to the class. I want your name, where you're from, and something about yourself. You can all handle that, right?"

Lovina inwardly groaned. This was supped to by a gym class, not a lovey-dovey mushy group therapy lesson! Why did teachers always insist on doing this?

Inevitably, the class filed out into the middle of the basketball court and sat in a circle. Some of the students looked moderately annoyed, while the rest looked almost _too_ eager (Felicia and Anita included). The students stayed quiet while the teacher picked out the student who would start the circle. She chose Lucille.

"E-erm... My name is Lucille Beillschmidt, I'm from Germany and I have three hunting dogs," she said, causing her classmates to look at her either with shock or appreciation. Lovina paused, pondering briefly if those dogs would hunt her down after she finally managed to murder Lucille.

Felicia was next in the circle, and took her turn happily, glancing all around the class and flinging her auburn hair everywhere.

"Ve~! My name's Felicia Vargas, and I live in Italy with my sister and my grandma, and I really really _really_ love pasta!" she announced, smiling wide enough it was a miracle her face didn't break in half. Lovina groaned. Great, now it was gonna look like she was twins with a pastaphile freak.

"Lovina Vargas. Italy. I like tomatoes and I _hate_ Germans," she ended her speech with a pointed glare at Lucille, who looked the other way. The entire class quirked an eyebrow at her, and Anita was practically shaking with eagerness. Oh, right, and she was clapping. Freaking _clapping_.

"That was great Lovi!" she cheered. Lovina mumbled a few choice words under her breath.

"Just go, you moron."

"Oh, right! Well, my name's Anita Fernandez Carredio, and I'm originally from Spain. I also really love tomatoes and I own a battle axe!" Anita smiled disarmingly.

Battle axe? Did Lovina hear that right? Dear God, the freak owned a battle axe. She didn't know if that was cool, or extremely worrisome, but either way, it was a _battle axe_. Where the hell would you even get a battle axe?

But then again, Lovina herself owned some original Tommy guns. Naturally, she wasn't allowed to keep them loaded, but the point still stands.

"Why the heck do you own an axe?" Lovina whispered once the rest of the class had moved on to the next student (all the remaining students giving a breath of relief now that they seemed to be out of the 'freak section').

"Family heirloom. And to play with," Anita replied ecstatically.

Well then. That was certainly interesting.

Lovina nodded and turned her head to stare at a girl further down the line, as she was the one currently speaking. She seemed to be relatively tall, with short blonde hair with a wayward strand flicking back at the top.

"Hey y'all! I'm Ali F. Jones, but my middle name's not something awesome like 'Fernandez' like Axe Girl over there," she paused to wave excitedly at Anita, "Actually, I think I forgot what it is. Anyways, yeah, I'm from the good ol' US of A, and I'm a hero! Or..heroine, but whatever!"

Wow, Lovina was just finding more and _more_ people to add onto her lists of idiots today! Starting with the Spanish airhead, and now she could add the four-eyed American to the list! She laughed at her own thoughts as the small Asian girl next to Ali began to talk.

"K-konnichiwa, my name is Honda Kaoru. Er, actually, Kaoru Honda," she corrected herself, "My home country is Japan, and I love to explore places and learn foreign culture." Kaoru looked around the class nervously as though to see if anyone were laughing at her. Thankfully none were, and she sank back down into her place beside the American girl.

"Ve, sorella, don't you think that she looks a little scared?" Felicia whispered in Lovina's ear, causing her to jump. What was with people and whispering in her ears today?

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Not my problem." Lovina grouched, shoving her sister further away. Felicia made an unintelligible noise and went on to pester Lucille about how her big sister was being so mean to her.

"Aww, Lovi, you should be nicer to your sister! I always used to treat my sister nicely; even when she moved back to Europe I didn't ever once get mad at her for it!" Anita said, putting on a semi-serious pout.

"Well it's a damn good thing your sister moved back to wherever the hell you came from. If she's anything like you, I'm sure the suicide rate here would've skyrocketed," Lovina replied, returning the pout with a glare of her own. Anita only laughed.

"My sister's not really like me at all! At least, I don't think so. We got along great when we were little, but we started arguing more and more as we grew up. It's so sad, Lovi!" Anita exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl in a hug.

"W-what the fuck Anita? Get off of me!" Lovina growled, squirming to wrestle her way out of the embrace, "Don't you know _anything_ about the concept of personal space?"

"Mmmmnope! You looked so adorably angry that I just _had_ to hug you!" she smiled, as if that explained everything. Lovina felt her ears heating up, "Oh, my! You're going all cute and red again!"

"Get _off!_" Lovina protested, shoving her palm into Anita's face. This was getting wayyyy too close for her comfort. Plus, stupid touchy-feely Anita was drawing everyone's attention, and Lovina certainly didn't want the entire class to think that she was a fag.

"Ahem!" the teacher cleared her throat, glaring critically at the two of them, "Anita, you're on a tight rope as it is. You can't afford to be failing this class_ again_. Please stop harassing the poor girl."

"Bawww," Anita pouted, releasing her grip on Lovina, "Fine."

"Serves you right, fucker," Lovina hissed under her breath. The teacher's glare doubled, and she gulped.

"Thank you. Now, before we were so rudely interrupted, I believe we were on the last girl."

"..._Bitch." _Lovina murmured as the teacher turned her gaze back to the last student in the circle, that small blonde girl from earlier.

"Hello everyone!" she greeted, smiling innocently, "My name is Tina Väinämöinen, but just call me Tina since that's so long. I'm from Finland, and..." she trailed off, glancing around at all the girls in the circle with her big violet eyes.

"...and I'm a lesbian."

Lovina nearly choked on her spit. What the fuck? That little blondie was a dyke? She sure as hell didn't look like a lesbian. Moreover, why the hell would she go and tell that to the entire freaking gym class? Apparently the teacher thought the same thing, as she nervously cleared her throat and spoke:

"Uh, t-that's a very...revealing statement, Tina. However, I wonder about its appropriateness-"

"It's completely appropriate, ma'am," Tina cut her off, her eyes just _daring_ anyone to speak up against her, "I'm not ashamed of it, and I'm not scared of who I am. It doesn't make me any different. I think that people need to start being more open to this sort of thing."

Felicia and Lucille exchange worried glances. This girl made it sound so simple.

"A-alright then," The teacher cleared her throat, "Now class, if you would all line up against the back wall of the gym, we'll pick teams for a basketball game!"

As the class pulled themselves to their feet, Felicia tugged silently on the back of Lucille's shirt to get her to turn around.

"Ja?" she asked, already half expecting the response.

"Ve...do you think that someday..." Felicia trailed off, staring across the floor to the Finnish girl with a look of deep respect and longing, "Do you think that we can be like that?"

Lucille sighed, placing a hand on the shorter girl's shoulder comfortingly, "Maybe someday, Feli...we'll figure it out, Don't worry."

Felicia nodded slowly, still focused far away, "I hope so..."

**-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-**

**Well, whaddaya think?**

**The next chapter will probably have a bit of backstory on Felicia and Lucille's relationship.**

***Yes, Felicia DID say that she lives with her grandMA. Fem!Rome, anyone? xD**

***Kaoru is a unisex name. You've all probably seen characters like Kaoru from Ouran Host Club, but there's also ones like Kaoru from Rurioni Kenshin, which is a girl. So yeah, Japan is completely female. Hope there's no confusion.**

***The little sister that Anita was talking about is Portugal, who will not actually be making an appearance.**


	3. WHOASHT

**Hey there! It's CoS back with the third chapter!**

**Now, before we get started, and THIS IS IMPORTANT, I worked really hard to get this finished for you guys today, since I'll be leaving early Saturday morning for a long vacation, with no computer. Long story short, you shouldn't expect an update until the beginning of August. I'm very sorry, but there's nothing I can do about it.**

**Also, the second week of August will be a no-show week as well. I qualified for the Ontario Summer Games for my sports rifle shooting, and I compete then and it's held up in Sudbury, so there's no way I can write while I'm there. Still, wish me luck!**

**Here's some more character names for you:**

**Poland: Felicity Łucasiewicz (Thank you to ****kumori-blue**** for the name idea!)**

**Belarus: Nathan Braginski**

**Turkey: Sasha Adnan**

**-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-**

The rest of the gym class had been nothing short of an absolute headache for Lovina. To start things off, the teacher had placed her on the opposite team as Lucille for basketball. Now, normally this would have been a good thing, as Lovina would do nearly _anything_ to be as far away from the German freak as possible, but playing a game like basketball against her was a whole different ball game (pun intended).

Long story short: the girl's a tank.

Not only was she the tallest girl in the class, rivaling even most of the boys in Hetalia with her six-foot height advantage, but she had the muscle to back herself up. Lucille played almost every single sport known to man, and was damn near decent at most of them.

Yeah. Good luck trying to win a basketball game against _her_.

Even after that, when class had ended and everyone retreated back to the changerooms, Lovina couldn't get a minute of peace between Anita and Felicia and their constant blabbering. It was mostly the annoying Spanish girl, however, because Felicia had decided to drag Lucille off to introduce themselves to that shy Japanese girl from earlier, Kaoru.

Now, thankfully, Physical Education was the last class of the day, so Lovina could get away from most of the insanity that came from attending Hetalia. She was grateful that it was her last class, too. Sure, there were showers in the changerooms, but she really didn't want to have to spend the rest of her school day with wet hair and the stench of BO that seemed to cling to everything that entered the changerooms.

"Because that would just be fucking disgusting..." Lovina mumbled to herself as she shut the door on her locker, snapping the lock into its place and hoisting her bag onto her shoulder. Felicia had gone with Lucille to the other girl's locker (against Lovina's will) and they were going to meet her at the pickup for their shuttle bus.

Oh yes, shuttle buses. Lovina grinned as she pushed open the large doors at the side of the school and stepped out, the mild February air feeling wonderful on her hot skin.

See, one of the upsides to attending Hetalia, aside from the small student population, was its major perks. Since all the students were insanely rich and from all across the globe, they got their own places to stay at while they boarded for the school. Shuttle buses were arranged to pick the students up from their residences and take them back again.

Their residences weren't the cramped, boring little dormitories that many would think of though. Definitely not. The students lived in three-story condominiums that were built specifically for the school. Living expenses were all part of the yearly boarding cost, along with their schooling and bus passes. Several of the condos were built in close proximity to each other, creating a miniature village for the students to reside.

Oh yeah. Don't let anyone ever tell you that being rich wasn't worth it; because it _so_ was.

"Loviiiiinnnaaaaaa!" Felicia's voice cut through Lovina's chain of thought. She turned around, unsurprised to see her little sister running to her, with Lucille and Anita in tow.

"Why the hell did you bring those _that _loser with you?" she asked, pointing a finger at Anita, who simply smiled and waved.

"Ve, Lovi, I bet you didn't know that Anita lives in the same building as us! Isn't that so cool?" Felicia exclaimed airily.

"Oh, _yes._ Very cool," Lovina bit out sarcastically. This day just kept getting better and _better_.

"Yup! I live up on the third floor, in the last condo on the left! You guys should come visit me sometime, we could have so much fun~!" Anita cheered, bounding up to Lovina and wrapping an arm over her shoulder, which was promptly removed. Lovina growled at the friendly girl's exclamation when her hug wasn't returned.

"Why the hell would I want to visit a freak like you?" Lovina huffed, crossing her arms.

"Awww, you're just saying that! I'm sure that, deep down inside, you're a really nice person!"

Lovina quirked an eyebrow.

Anita smiled.

"...And this is where my theory of you being mentally retarded is proven right," Lovina stated. Honestly, her, _Lovina Vargas,_ being a _nice person_? That would be the day when Iva Braginski's psychotic little brother stopped trying to force her to marry him.

"Ve, Lovi, you're always being so mean, you should try to be happier~!" Felicia chimed in, earning a pointed glare from her older twin.

"Yeah, Feli? Well, you're always acting so goddamn spacey, maybe you should try to smarten up a little!" Lovina spat back, looking away over her shoulder. Oh, excellent, she saw the bus just making its way around the corner.

"Uwaaaaah, L-Lovi...you're such a meanieface!" Felicia replied, hurt tears starting to form in the corners of her doe eyes. Lovina winced. For one thing, she could never really stand seeing her sister cry, and for another...she couldn't believe that her own sister couldn't come up with a better comeback than _meanieface_.

"Okay, okay. Look, I take it back. No more crying, alright?" she asked. Felicia sniffled and nodded, hurriedly wiping her eyes with the bottom of her shirt.

"O-okay..."

"And put your shirt down, for Christ's sake! People can see your bra!" Lovina groaned. Her sister was so oblivious! She should realise that she was lifting her shirt up too high, and around all of these creepy people, no less!

But, thankfully, Felicia dropped her shirt, smoothing it back into its proper place just at the shuttle bus came to a smooth stop in front of them. Lovina was the first one to turn and enter, leaping up the steps two at a time, while Felicia mimicked her a couple seconds later. Anita hopped on next, still smiling (honestly, she never stopped!) and Lucille brought up the end of the group, feeling somewhat embarrassed and out-of-place among the conversation that had just ended.

_'Well, thank God that's over with...'_ Lovina thought as she collapsed into a seat, sighing. However, her relief was short-lived when Anita sat down in the seat next to her. _'Damnit. I knew I should've put my bag there sooner!'_

Much to Lovina's surprise, Anita didn't make a move to speak or touch her. She didn't know whether to feel relieved, or disappointed. But then again, what reason did she have for being disappointed? It wasn't like she actually _wanted _the Spaniard to talk to her, nope, she just liked being amused by all the stupid things that poured from the other girl's lips!

Lovina pulled out her iPod, shoving the buds in her ears and hitting the play button. She wasn't about to take the chance of Anita changing her mind and trying to speak.

_Fruit on the vine..._

_Well you got yours, and I got mine_

_Meat on your bones..._

_They won't know, they won't know..._

She hummed along with the music, making sure that it was turned up _just _loud enough for the guitar to be heard by other people. Hey, no one was rude enough to tell her to turn it down. Plus, the ride back to their homes was only about ten minutes.

That was when she saw Anita moving out of the corner of her eye. The Spaniard had turned to look at Lovina, with her olive-coloured eyes showing confusion, and then curiosity. She looked like she was going to say something, but thought better of it (She actually _thought?_ Amazing!), and turned back away.

_I love your face, just get away..._

_I'm on my knees,_

_Fuck you;_

_Fuck me..._

This time Lovina was distracted by an annoying buzzing in the pocket of her shorts. Sighing unhappily, she paused the song and pulled her phone out of her pocket. No one called her unless it was Felicia giving her some random message, her grandmother calling from Rome with some random message, or her kind-of-friend Hera Karpusi calling to discuss what new prank they were going to play on their resident Turkish jerk, Sasha Adnan.

So, imagine her surprise when the messager turned out to be none of the above. In fact, it was someone new, and yet not entirely unexpected...

_From: Anita FC_

_lol hi lovi what song r u listenin to?_

Growling, Lovina angrily typed in her reply,

_From: Lovina V_

_wtf are u doing u jerk? ur sitting right there and how the fuck did u get my #? and fuck off, u dont need to know what im listening to._

She briefly considered shutting her phone off and continuing to ignore Anita for the rest of the ride, but for some reason she just didn't. It certainly wasn't because she actually didn't mind talking to her, of course not.

_From: Anita FC_

_i asked ur sis for ur number and she gave it to me cuz shes so nice. now we can talk all the time lovi! bsides, ur face looks so cute then u get mad at me its like a cute little tomato!_

Oh, that was so it! She didn't even need to look in a mirror to know that her face was heating up. Out of anger, naturally! With steam practically shooting out of her ears, she continued their little text war.

-xo-xo-xo-xo-

From her seat on the other side of the bus, Felicia watched her big sister in her struggle to insult Anita via text messaging. Of course, she didn't know exactly what they were doing, only that they were both bent over playing with their phones, and that Lovina looked like she was about to burst a vessel while Anita looked positively euphoric.

Feeling mildly concerned, she tugged on Lucille's shirt, "Ve, Lucy...what do you think Lovi and Anita are doing?"

The German looked up from the book she'd been skimming through, removing her reading glasses from her nose immediately. Felicia giggled, thinking that she looked rather cute with them on.

"Pardon?"

"Big sis and Anita; what are they doing?" she repeated, pointing across to the other two who were lost in their own little worlds.

"Hmm...well, they're both doing something on their phones. Who knows, Feli. Maybe they're playing Brick Breaker?" Lucille shrugged, not really knowing the answer, but not really believing in the idea she gave. After all, Lovina playing Brick Breaker? Yeah, right. She'd probably get frustrated and break her phone.

"Ve, well, at least they're not arguing! Maybe they can get along after all! Wouldn't that be nice, Lucy?" Felicia asked brightly, "After all, Lovi needs a real friend, and maybe if she starts hanging out with Anita she'll watch me less! That would be nice, because the more time away from Lovi I have, the more time I can spend with you!"

Lucille gave a small smile, ruffling the smaller girl's hair. She had to admit it, Felicia thought things out more than people thought she did. It was sweet, in an adorably endearing way.

"You're right. That would be nice."

-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-

When the bus came to a halt in front of the condos and everyone filed out of it, Lovina and Anita were still engaged in their conversation. Somehow, it had gotten so far off-track that they were now talking about how the Purple Russian shouldn't be considered a tomato. Well, Lovina was arguing that at least. Anita thought that they were actually pretty good.

"Lovi, come onnnnn, we've still got homework to do~!" Felicia called to her sister, drawing her attention away from her screen.

"What?"

"Homework, Lovi!" Felicia reminded, "We've gotta go!"

"You have homework?" Anita asked, closing her phone, "But it's only the first day of the semester!"

"Math," Lovina ground out.

"Oh. Yeeaaahhhh, that's not too fun. I could help you, I'm not too bad at math, plus I'm older than you," Anita offered, once again throwing her arm around Lovina's shoulder. Lovina tried to shake her off, but to no avail as Anita kept her grip tight.

She felt her face going red again. Goddamnit, did Anita _seriously_ not realise how awkward this was? And why the hell was she getting so red-faced and flustered over being touched by this girl? Sure, she naturally didn't like being touched or hugged, but this was getting ridiculous!

"Lovina, are you alright?" Lovina heard, snapping out of her inner thoughts to see that stupid German looking down at her with concern in her eyes. Damnit. It must've been really noticeable if _Lucille_ was asking if she was alright!

"Of course I'm fine, you Lebensborn-bitch!" Lovina snorted, glaring harshly to try to overthrow her red cheeks, "Why the hell wouldn't I be?"

Lucille didn't answer her, instead just looking away and muttering something to herself.

"Anyway, Lovi, think about it, 'kay? I'll be happy to help you ou—OOHHH~!" Anita cut herself off, staring at something on the ground. She bent down to retrieve whatever it was, giving Lovina a front-row view of her backside (and goddamnit what the fuck was going on? Why was her face heating up even more?), standing back up and revealing a shiny new penny on her hand.

"See a penny, pick it up, and all day long you'll have good luck!" she sang to herself, dropping the coin into the front pocket of her jeans.

"Che. O-only if you believe in that shit," Lovina rolled her eyes, hoping that no one caught her stutter. It seemed like no one did, thankfully.

"Of course I believe in it!" Anita replied. Of course she wouldn't get that it was _rhetorical_.

"Ve~ Lovina, we should really get going! It's kinda cold out here and the slush is seeping into my shoes!" Felicia whined, shifting her weight from one foot to the other to keep the wet slush from soaking her shoes.

"Yeah, okay," Lovina acquiesced, readjusting her bag on her shoulder.

"Ah! My feet are getting wet, too!" Anita exclaimed, clearly just noticing this for the first time.

"Oh my, your powers of observation are simply astounding," Lovina gasped in mock awe. Of course, Anita couldn't detect her sarcasm and instead gave her a bright smile.

And so, the four girl trudged their way to the front of their building, occasionally kicking slush at each other. Turns out that Lucille was the only one whose feet stayed dry, since she was the only one with enough common sense to wear boots in February.

Felicia and Lovina's condo was on the first floor, right beside Lucille's, so the group eventually came to a stop before their doors. Lucille made a quick excuse about needing to call her grandmother to see if her dogs were alright, and left the group to avoid any more pointless arguments. Felicia tried to leave and follow her, but Lovina stopped her, reminding her of the fact that that did, indeed, need to do their homework (not that Lovina was even planning on finishing it).

"Bye Lovi, I'm gonna miss you~!" Anita wailed dramatically, nearly crushing the smaller girl in a bear hug.

"Get...off you...idiot...I can't breathe!" Lovina hissed as she tried to breathe in between bouts of having the air squeezed from he lungs or being smothered by Anita's boobs. Which, sadly, didn't help with her blushing problem.

Anita released her hold, "I'll see you both tomorrow!" She cried as she turned and skipped her way toward the staircase, humming a bouncy tune.

But Lovina wasn't paying attention to what she said. Instead, she was staring at Anita's retreating back, watching with a look of struck curiosity at the way her curly hair tumbled and bounced near her shoulder blades, and her pink shirt and tight faded jeans that-

Oh holy shit.

She was _not_ just staring at Anita's ass.

...Was she?

Lovina's eyes widened and her blush returned with an evil vengeance as she spun around on her heel and quickly unlocked the door to her condo, shutting herself inside her room within seconds. This couldn't be happening to her, there was just no way!

She sat down on the edge of her bed, shaking her head and she held it in her hands. She couldn't have been looking at another girl's ass, she just couldn't have. But even as she tried to deny it, she still couldn't get that image out of her head. Since when did she even swing that way?

She groaned, falling back onto the mattress as she stared at the ceiling through the cracks of her fingers. She _had_ been staring at Anita's ass. Closing her eyes, she sighed deeply.

"Oh fuck me..."

**-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-**

***The song that Lovina was listening to was "Topless" by Breaking Benjamin. Which I though was kinda fitting and ironic. But still, it's a great song, and one of my favourites.**

***Many thanks to ****ficfan3484**** for the idea of Anita getting Lovina's phone number!**

***The Purple Russian is an actual type of tomato. I grow them. They're pretty weird looking.**

***Lovina calls Lucille "Lebensborn-bitch" a lot. Lebensborn was a Nazi program in WW2 to provide housing and support for "ideal" German women (Aryan, full-chested, wide hips) if they bore the children of the Nazi SS Officers.**

**Review, please?**


	4. His Name

**Holy crap. This chapter was a BEAST to write. And I have no idea why. I wrote the beginning while I was on vacation in Qu****é****bec, but the rest of it just did NOT want to come out.**

**But, yeah, you guys get a chapter all about Felicia and Lucille, and explaining a bit about their relationship. I tried to keep true to their characters, but as they are now female, I tried to consider how girls tend to handle things differently than men, so any OOCness is just liberties on my part. (But don't worry, I'll be going back to Lovina and Anita in the next chapter).**

**Also, I really hope that no one who is reading this had anything against Lesbians or anything of the sort. Sure, you probably wouldn't be reading a Yuri if that were the case, but still. I'm trying to stay true to a lot of concerns and stuff that exist in the world.**

**Please don't accuse me of writing any of this semi-sensitive material in an offending way, I also happen to be a Lesbian and I'm just staying true to my understanding of the world out there.**

**PEACE AND LOVE, DAMMIT.**

**-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-**

()-()-()-()-()

Why am I so afraid of the night?

My silhouette, it taunts me

My lack of faith in the beautiful life,

my knowing of it haunts me.

I'm haunted,

and I know I should be afraid.

Lay, awake at night

Cry, you know it's not alright

to feel like you're falling into nothing

You can learn to fly

Just call,

His name,

Just call His name.

–HE IS WE

()-()-()-()-()

Felicia yawned as she cracked her eyes open, groggy and still half asleep. Her room was still dark, and no light filtered in through the window. It obviously wasn't time to get ready for school.

Rolling over onto her side, she peered at the blurry numbers on her alarm clock, trying to bring the glaring red light into focus. They read 3:34.

"I guess I'm up again..." she sighed, kicking off her blankets and swinging her feet over the edge of the bed. Her nightgown settled down to around her knees as she tiptoed silently across the floor to her closet, sliding the door open and flicking on he light.

She was doing this more and more lately; waking up in the middle of the night. But she didn't, _couldn't_, let anyone else know about it. She didn't want any of them to worry about her.

Especially Lovina

"Ve...why does everything have to be like this?" she wondered aloud, reaching up and withdrawing a small item from behind a stack of clothed upon her top shelf.

She smiled sadly to herself as she cradled it close to her chest, walking back over to her bed and letting the light from her closet illuminate the small, precious picture she held in her hands. Her fingertips ghosted over the smooth glass, caressing it lovingly.

Inside the frame was a small, glossy picture of her and Lucille taken during the school's Halloween dance back in October. She wore the most beautiful smile on her face. It was wide and happy, not at all like her tiny, unsure ones she wore most often, although it might have looked slightly out of place with the police uniform she was dressed in. Felicia herself was donning a black cat costume, complete with whiskers and fuzzy ears. She had her arms thrown around Lucille's neck, and was nuzzling into her neck affectionately (she'd even purred, if she remembered correctly) and accidentally smearing some of her black facepaint on the other's face.

Felicia laughed quietly, making sure to keep her voice low so as not to awaken Lovina in the next room. She doubted she'd be able to explain this to her twin without revealing her relationship with Lucille.

The two of them looked so carefree in the picture. So completely happy... and so in love. _That _was the true beauty of the photo; it had been taken on the very night they had gotten together, and only mere hours beforehand. Neither of them had quite found the courage they needed to tell the other how they felt, so for that moment, they were just two friends enjoying the moment and momentarily forgetting about their unrequited love.

Felicia wouldn't give that night up for the world. It was the happiest moment of her life; when she found out that the girl she'd secretly been in love with liked her back. She'd been so terrified that Lucille didn't like her in _that _way, and that she'd be disgusted if she ever found out that Felicia was a lesbian.

That was the main reason why Felicia had been too scared to admit her feelings to Lucille. She was afraid it would ruin their friendship. Looking back on it now, she almost missed the simplicity of when they were just friends, when they didn't have to try and hide such a big secret from everyone else.

"It's so not fair..." she trailed off, rubbing the framed picture with her thumb, "I'd never want to choose between you and them..."

_-flashback-_

"_Felicia, be careful!" Lucille scolded, grabbing the klutzy girl as she tripped over yet another chair._

"_Ve~ Sorry Lucy!" Felicia giggled, slightly sugar-buzzed from the five cans of Pepsi she'd inhaled, and tried to steady herself so she could maneuver herself _around _the chair this time._

"_I swear, sometimes I think you'd never survive if someone didn't keep you under constant watch," Lucille sighed, fixing her police hat so it sat properly atop her head._

"_But that's what I have you for, right?" she proclaimed, wrapping her arms around the taller girl's waist in a friendly hug. Thankfully for Lucille, the auditorium was dark and crowded during the Halloween dance, so Felicia missed the dark blush that spread across her face._

"_Y-yeah, okay. Only because you're hopeless on your own," Lucille said awkwardly, unwinding Felicia's arms from her sides in case anyone were to see them. They were both new to the school and she didn't want people to start any rumors if they got the wrong idea._

_Felicia smiled and turned around, once again weaving her way through the jungle of chairs that were set up in one corner of the auditorium. There was considerably less people in that area than were on the dance floor, and since neither her nor Lucille were in the mood for dancing (Lucille found it awkward, and Felicia had been born with two left feet), they'd kept themselves in that corner for most of the evening._

_The dance itself had started nearly two hours ago, and it wouldn't end for another three. Felicia and Lucille had decided to go, as friends, to hang out. After all, they'd known each other for as long as either could remember._

_But to Felicia, this meant a whole lot more. This was the night she was finally going to do it; she was finally ready to tell Lucille what she thought of her. That she wanted to be more than friends with her. The fear and thrill was gnawing on the inside of her head, making her a little dizzy,but she knew she had to do it. She wasn't going to get a better opportunity to get the weight off of her chest, since it was only her and Lucille at the dance. Lovina, being the social recluse that she is, had opted to stay in their condo._

_Still making her way through the chairs, she finally found a spot away from anyone else, directly in the back corner of the room. Chewing nervously on her bottom lip, she sat down in one of the chairs, Lucille following her and sitting in one nearby._

'What now...?'_ Felicia thought worriedly. She really had no idea how to bring something like this up in front of Lucille. Of course, she'd imagined telling her over and over again in her mind, but that was very little like the real thing. Especially when the real thing was an absolutely beautiful German girl who could somehow always manage to steal Felicia's breath away._

"_Feli? What's wrong?" Lucille asked, concern showing in her cerulean eyes. Felicia gulped, wringing the tail of her costume in her hands. She couldn't even bring herself to look at Lucille at the moment, for she was sure that she'd lose her nerve the moment she looked into that face she loved so much._

"_Vee...I'm okay Lucy, don't worry about me. Umm..." she struggled to find words, "I have something... s-something really important to tell you. B-but pl-please, don't hate me or leave me or anything after this, please?"_

_Lucille blinked away her confusion as Felicia turned her chair around so that they were completely facing each other. Why would Felicia think that she'd hate her? It just wasn't possible. Lucille could never hate Felicia, not when she already loved her so much. Of course, she'd never dream of saying that out loud._

"_Feli, you know nothing you say will make me hate you. We're friends," Lucille assured her, noticing the way Felicia flinched slightly at the word 'friends'._

"_Y-yeah but... I think that's the problem," Felicia continued nervously, little tears starting to prick the corners of her eyes, "I...I...oh, damnit, I like you too much to just want to be _friends_ with you, Lucy!" the end of her sentence was little more than a strained whisper._

_Lucille could only stare in shock at the Italian girl in front of her. Not only had she just admitted having more than platonic feelings for her, but it was also the first time Lucille had ever heard Felicia actually swear in a sentence. The knowledge that her secret affections weren't one-sided made something warm and fast bubble up in her chest. Only later would she realise that this was the feeling of thrill._

_Lucille's silence sent Felicia into panic mode, "I-I'm sorry! I know I really shouldn't have said it! Now you'll think I'm gross and a freak and you'll never want to speak to me ever again! I'm so sorry Lucy, I should've just kept my big stupid mouth shut but I needed to say it! But not you're gonna leave me because I'm sick and I've liked girls since the sixth grade and-" the tears were streaming down her face now, and her heart was pounding in her chest. She knew it. She knew that Lucille wouldn't feel the same way. Now she was going to get up and walk out of her life and never even look back on the disgusting lesbian freak she'd known since they were both in diapers._

"_Felicia," Lucille said firmly, taking the now-mangled costume tail out of Felicia's hands and looking her straight in the eyes, "I don't hate you. I'll never hate you."_

_Then she stood, motioning for Felicia to follow her, and starting making her way through the throngs of students. Her mind was just as much of a jumble as Felicia's, buzzing with all sorts of activities and emotions. All she knew at the moment was that she couldn't allow Felicia to think that she thought she was some...some 'freak'. Lucille was by no means a hypocrite._

_After a few minutes of crowd-weaving, the duo ended up at the entrance to the back stairwell, and disappeared through the door. The stairs were utterly deserted, which was surprising since there were normally at least a few stragglers at parties like this. Neither of them were really in the position to question their luck at the moment though, and the tense atmosphere covered the room like a blanket._

_Felicia stood absently on the landing, tears still rolling down her cheeks and despair seeping onto her face. Lucille, with shaking legs although she kept her composure, sat down on the flight of stairs that led upward._

"_I..." Lucille began, getting Felicia's attention, who cringed, thinking that she was in for a rejection, "...I've liked girls since halfway through the eighth grade. At first I thought it was just a phase, and that I'd end up liking boys later."_

_Felicia's eyes were now wide, and staring right at Lucille as if she couldn't really believe that the other girl was sitting there. Lucille kept her eyes shut, clearly needing to speak her mind._

"_I always though that it would fade away, but..."_

"_But it didn't, did it?" Felicia asked, wondering if Lucille had gone through the same thing she had, "It just got stronger, and then you started to understand that you'd never be able to look at boys the same romantic way again, and you can't imagine yourself happy unless it's with another woman?"_

_Lucille nodded, and Felicia let out another sob, getting to her knees and wrapping her arms around the other girl's shoulders._

"_Ve, Lucy... why didn't you tell me?" she asked._

"_It's because..." Lucille pulled away slightly, looking up at Felicia, "I was scared that I fell in love with my best friend," she leaned forward and pressed her lips gently against the Italian's. It was just a light touch, purely innocent, but it made both of their heads spin. It felt surreal, like it was impossible to tell if it was really happening or not._

_They pulled back away, only to touch their lips back together the next moment. Somewhere during this, both sets of eyes had slid shut, and both pairs of arms were now wrapped loosely around the other's body._

_After some unmeasurable length of time, they pulled apart to look at each other. Brilliant blue met warm brown._

"_Felicia..." Lucille managed a beautiful, serene smile, "Will you be my girlfriend?"_

"_I'd like that more than anything in the world," Felicia replied, grasping Lucille's hand and entwining their fingers._

_At that moment, everything felt perfect._

_-xo-xo-endflashback-xo-xo-_

"More than anything in the world..." Felicia echoed her words. It never ceased to amaze her just how lucky she was. After all, she had been fortunate enough to fall in love with someone who loved her back. Their love didn't care that they were two girls.

It was society who cared about _that_ particular detail.

Shortly after the Halloween dance, both Felicia and Lucille had agreed that it would be better if no one knew that they were dating. It would be safer for both of them. While it was true that Hetalia was a school with few students, the ones who went there were _very_ adamant of their ideals, and neither Felicia nor Lucille were willing to risk each others safety if someone decided they didn't approve of their relationship.

"They just wouldn't understand..." Felicia whispered to the picture, placing a kiss on the smooth glass. She stood up from her bed and hid the picture back in her closet, making sure it was out of sight. She didn't want anything to happen to that picture, ever. It kept her love close to her at all times.

The clock now read 4:48. Enough time for Felicia to crawl back into bed and try to get some more sleep, but she knew that it would be pointless. She could never get back to sleep after the woke up because of _this._

Humming, she made her way over to the bathroom, intent on finding some good foundation and mascara. After all, she didn't want the bags under her eyes to make anyone worry.

**-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-**

**Seriously now, what is with me and writing either Italy or Romano in a depressing situation? Those of you who follow Folie A Plusiers, you'll know that I've been having a little **_**too**_** much fun with one certain Italian in that one...**

**Oh, and on that note, I dropped a bit of a joke from the Hetalia characters in Folie A Plusiers into the last chapter. I'm curious to see if anyone can catch it! *wink***

**I've also completed some character sketches of my Genflipped characters, And I'm gonna try to upload them to my Deviantart as soon as possible. FYI, my username there is the same, just without al those damn CAPS.**

**Je vous aimes~! Au revoir et mercibou! *goes off to sleep***


	5. Beside You

**Hey there, long time no update, eh? Well, this chapter is a bit smaller than usual, because there's another one along with it! I had to split it up to stop it from being absurdly long, but the only place to split it wasn't exactly halfway. Whoops.**

**Updates for this will be sporadic, at best, now that Folie à Plusiers is back in regular production.**

**And lastly, these chapters are being dedicated to ****ItalianLifestyle**** for being an awesome person and waiting for an update. :3**

**-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-**

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()

When your tears are spent,

On your last pretence,

And your tired eyes refuse to close,

And sleep in your defence.

When it's in your spine,

Like you've walked for miles,

And the only thing you want is just

To be still for a while

And when your heart wears thin,

I will hold you up,

And I will hide you, when it gets too much,

I'll be right beside you,

I'll be right beside you.

-Marianas Trench

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()

The day's classes had been nothing short of a nightmare for Lovina, who by now was contemplating homicide. In the week that had passed since she met Anita, the girl had continued to be obnoxious and oblivious and too-fucking-cheerful, and it was seriously driving her _insane_. The older girl simply wouldn't leave her alone.

She had to admit, there were times when the other's company was enjoyable, but those were few and far between. Lovina was having enough trouble trying to adapt to having someone other than her sister hanging around her 24/7, let alone attaching to her like an overgrown leech. On those off times, however, she found that is was nice to have someone who would listen. But she'd rather bite her own tongue off than admit to that.

Also, much to her immediate relief, she hadn't had any..._queer _thoughts about her classmate since that unfortunate day last week. Sadly for her though, just because she hadn't been having any emotions stirred by her, it didn't mean that she hadn't been _noticing_ other things.

"Fucking hell," Lovina stopped herself in the hallway, pressing a hand to her forehead. Gym class had just ended, and she'd changed as fast as she could, leaving the other three behind in the changeroom, so she could have a few moments of peace to herself before they all left for home.

And she had just caught herself checking out the backside of another girl.

It had been happening so subtly over the last week, she almost didn't even realise it was happening at all. But when she did, it certainly didn't sit well with the Italian girl. Every small gesture, and every attribute, she noticed. The gentle sway of hips as one girl walked, the smooth slope along the waist and hips of another, the small bust that didn't seem underdeveloped because of how well it suited those thin shoulders of yet another...it was killing her.

She wasn't gay.

She just wasn't. It was perfectly normal to notice things about others like this. Friends told each other that they looked good all the time, didn't they? But these were people she didn't even know...it was just _there._

"Why is this shit happening to me..?" she moaned, rubbing the skin in between her eyes. She'd never looked at other girls this way before; she'd never found their bodies attractive. But over the span of that one week, it seemed that a flip had switched. And the worst part of it?

She'd barely even noticed it happening.

But now, it was like she'd opened her eyes after a long time and was astounded by how much she hadn't _seen._ She even noticed the little things about herself and others, like how her chest was just the slightest bit bigger than Felicia's, how Lucille's boyish haircut strangely suited her face, and how Anita's thighs were just the tiniest bit larger than the average person's.

That certainly wasn't normal. Not for her.

"Loooovi~!" Anita's voice called down the hallway just seconds before the smaller girl found herself nearly knocked off her feet by a glomp. Lovina growled, shoving her palm into Anita's face. Sadly, it didn't get the energetic teen off of her, but it did help block her reddening face from Anita's view.

"Goddamnit Anita!" she squawked, trying to push the larger girl off. "We go through this daily; get the FUCK offa me!"

"Awwww, but it's just so cute when you get all mad like this!" Anita cooed, tightening her hug. Okay, now Lovina's face was going red from loss of circulation, not embarrassment.

Thankfully, her saviour (or not) appeared in the form of Lucille and Felicia catching up with the two of them. Lucille, being the more observant of the duo, was the only one who noticed Lovina's predicament.

"Anita, you might want to consider letting her go soon," Lucille suggested, eying Lovina as she began to gasp for air.

"Whaaaaa? But why, Lulu?" Anita asked, looking around Lovina's hand (which had somehow managed to stay in her face), and immediately loosened her hold when she saw the other's face, "Ohmigosh, Lovi! I'm sorry, I didn't even realise...Please don't die!"

"S-shut up you...idiot...and let me breathe..." Lovina gasped, trying to guess how many of her ribs had just been crushed. Slowly, she felt the blood begin to leave her head, and sighed, "You really are an idiot."

"Ve, sorella, are you alright now?" Felicia asked, leaning forward to look her twin in the eye. As airheaded as Felicia was, her heart was in the right place, and she knew when to be worried for her sister.

"Oh Jesus, not you too. Yes, I'm fine now," she cracked her neck a couple times, ignoring the grossed-out looks that crossed everyone's faces.

"Well, that's fortunate," Lucille said, glancing at her cellphone, "Because if we don't get moving, we're going to be walking back to our condos. The bus will be here in five minutes."

"Yeah, yeah. Alright. I've gotta grab my shit-tonne of homework. You too, Feli. I know you'll forget it," she sent a small glare at her sister, who smiled, although a bit sheepishly.

"Alrighty then!" Anita beamed, skipping ahead of the group as they began heading down the hallway, "Let's get going!"

"Ohfuckno..." Lovina hissed under her breathe as she ripped her eyes away from Anita. She couldn't even trust herself when she thought she was being normal! Why couldn't she just be like a normal teenage girl and stare at hot guys? Plus, the layered skirt over the leggings that Anita was wearing was _not_ making it easy for her to look away.

_'NO. Get a hold of youself, Lovina. Stop looking. You're acting like a fag, a dyke. But you're not. No no no no no way, no how,'_ she told herself, keeping her eyes firmly stuck to the floor.

They reached Felicia and Lovina's lockers, and the two quickly grabbed their textbooks, Felicia complaining on how incredibly heavy it was, which resulted in Lucille being forced to carry both the textbook, and Felicia's bag.

They made it to the bus stop just in time. _Just_ in time. In reality, they almost didn't make it, due to the fact that Felicia had tripped as they were running out of the school. Although the bus driver seemed to find it funny when he saw a bruised-up, yet still laughing, Felicia being hauled onto the bus by her sister, who looked even more furious than usual.

Huffing with frustration, Lovina dumped Felicia into a seat and took her own- Far, FAR away.

"Really, Lovi, are you okay?" Anita asked, taking the seat next to her, "You've been kinda out of it today."

"Pfft," Lovina scoffed, "Like you would even know. You're too much of an idiot to know the difference." she told herself that she imagined that tiny little flicker of hurt that showed in the older girl's eyes.

"But I do notice!" Anita protested, "Seriously! And you even seem angrier today!"

"Well _maybe _I'm angrier because of people like _you_ who don't leave me the fuck alone!" she spat back, folding her arms over her chest and staring pointedly out the window of the bus. Damn did it feel good to take her frustration out on someone else.

"Please tell me what's wrong...I'm just worried for you!"

"Well, don't be! It's not like you could help me anyway!"

"But...unless you tell me you don't know that..." Anita sounded disappointed, "You're my friend, Lovi. I really _am_ worried."

_Dammit...I don't even trust myself to look at her like this. Motherfucker. I _can't_ tell her what's wrong, Because it's obviously ME that's wrong.'_ Damn, even her thoughts were betraying her! There was nothing wrong with her, since she obviously wasn't gay! There, problem solved!

"'S nothing, okay?" she mumbled, still refusing to make eye contact with the older girl.

"...If you say so Lovi..." it was obvious from her voice that she still wasn't convinced, but at least she dropped the subject for now.

Sighing with relief, Lovina pulled a workbook out of her bag, showing it to Anita, "Can you tell me what the fuck this means?" she pointed to a page.

Anita squinted at the writing on the top of the page, "...Romeo and Juliet? Ayyy...English isn't my first language either, you know! How'm I supposed to decipher _Old English_?"

Lovina snorted, "That's what I said! But my bitch of a teacher didn't agree with me. She just spouted some nonsense about trying my best and blah blah blah. So far all I've gathered is that some old fuck is picking flowers," she closed the book, "Nevermind. I think there's some chick in my class who's British or something, I'll ask her later."

"That's probably for the best. I'll just make you fail faster." Anita laughed. Lovina didn't know whether or not it was strange for someone to be so proud of that fact.

"If you can't read this either, then how the fuck did you pass that class?" Lovina asked, frowning.

"Google." Anita replied without missing a beat. Ah, well, that explained it.

The bus slid to a halt, and the students hopped off, Lovina still disturbed from her perverse mind, Anita seemingly forgetting that they'd had a bit of a spat, Lucille as unaffected as ever, and Felicia still looking a little dazed from her impromptu make-out session with the ground.

"Aaaaaand BAM!" Anita yelled, stomping her feet down in a puddle of slush as they crossed over to their complex. The wet snow splashed up, thankfully missing the other three.

"Ve, that looks fun!" Felicia cooed, making a move to jump as well, but she was kept grounded by Lucille's hand on her shoulder, "Awww, Lucy!" 

"Felicia, trust me, the last thing you need is to be jumping around. I'd be amazed if you didn't have a concussion right now." the intimidating girl said, making Felicia pout.

"Lulu's right! You don't wanna get hurt even more, right Feli?" Anita piped up. Felicia nodded.

"But it looked like so much fun..." Felicia pouted, staring longingly at the puddle of slush.

"C'mon space-case," Lovina sighed, pulling out the key to their condo, "Don't be an idiot, you're going to take a nap," she unlocked the door and pushed it open, looking sternly at her twin, who sighed and walked in.

"Actually, don't let her fall asleep," Lucille said, "If she has a concussion, it could worsen and she might not wake up."

"F-fine!" Lovina stuttered, looking at Lucille Angrily, "Oi, dumbass, you hear that? Don't sleep!" she bellowed back into her house, "There, happy? You freaky bitch."

Lucille gave Lovina a small glare, successfully cowing the cowardly Italian, and retreated into her own condo. Lovina growled, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"I'll see you after dinner, right Lovi?" Anita called. Lovina looked over her shoulder to see the Spaniard already on the staircase that lead to the higher levels, leaning over the railing to talk.

Right; the main reason why Lovina could never escape. It turned out that Anita was, in fact, quite adept when it came to math (Mind._ Blown._), and had offered to help Lovina with hers. Naturally, she had violently refused the offer, but after a somewhat terrifying intervention by her sister and said sister's German, that had _persuaded _her to take up the offer.

In other words, Lucille had stood there looking like an intimidating-as-fuck Nazi, while her sister put her on the most humiliating guilt-trip of her life. Damn those puppy-eyes and Lovina's older-sister protective hormones (of course, it wasn't until she had failed her third straight night of homework that her sister became worried. Even _Felicia_ had been able to master factoring).

She sighed heavily, "Yeah, yeah. I'll be there at six. You'd better fucking be ready."

Her only response was a triumphant laugh as the happy-go-lucky sophomore bounded up the staircase and out of sight.

**-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-**

**GO FORTH AND READ THE NEXT ONE. IT'S BETTER.**


	6. Bittersweet

**Yeeaaah, chapter six! Bring on the Prussia!**

**Once again, still dedicated to ****ItalianLifestyle****. **

**-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-**

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()

I'm just setting, I'm just setting a trap,

And I'm not pulling, no, I'm not pulling for you

You're just pulling at me,

I'm not a betting man, but this is a sure thing.

I've been to Tokyo, and to South Africa,

So many places that you may say I've seen it all,

But my favourite place, is the warm embrace

Of holding your hair back in a bathroom stall.

Everything I do is Bittersweet,

You can tell me secrets that I'll probably repeat,

I'm not trying to hurt you; I just love to speak,

It feels like we're pulling teeth,

So Bittersweet.

-Panic! At the Disco

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Ugh. Six o'clock came _much_ too early for Lovina's liking. She groaned aloud as she trudged up the staircase toward Anita's condo. This was the third night of her 'tutoring' lessons with Anita, and as much as it pained her to admit, they were helping.

She reached the third floor and made her way over to the left; Anita's home. Without bothering to knock, she opened the door and let herself in, kicking her shoes off and leaving her coat in a pile on the floor.

"Oi, retard! Anyone home?" she yelled into the house. All the condos were the same, structurally speaking, but Anita's was fully decorated with various types of flora. Carnations and ferns, mostly, though Lovina had no fucking clue how Anita kept them alive in the middle of winter.

"In the bedroom!" Anita's voice called back, slightly muffled by the distance.

Tucking her textbook and binder under her arm, she made her way over to where Anita was waiting. Stopping outside the closed door, she shut her eyes, exhaling sharply.

"Please, just don't let her be walking around without a shirt... I can't fucking handle this shit," she whispered to herself, grabbing the doorknob and pushing it open. Thankfully, Anita was fully clothed. She looked up and smiled brightly at Lovina.

"Hiya Lovi! What did your teacher have you working on today?" she asked brightly from her spot curled up on her bed, a textbook of her own on her lap.

"Er... difference of squares, or some other bullshit," Lovina shrugged, dumping her books on the bed and taking a seat beside it, "I don't really understand the teacher when he drones on during class."

"Well, squares aren't too hard, so don't worry too much," Anita chuckled ad she set her text aside, "You should try some of the quadratic functions I'm working on now, you'd be so happy you're not in my class!"

Lovina rolled her eyes. Honestly, it astounded her that someone as retarded and spacey as Anita could be good as something like math. Then again, almost anyone was smarter than Lovina; even her sister got better marks than she did. Lovina's only good class was science, and that was mostly because she enjoyed blowing shit up.

"Whatever, are you gonna teach me this crap or what?"

"Sure thing! Now, the first thing you look for..."

Sadly, it turned out that Anita was right; it really wasn't that hard once you got the hang of it. It only took ten minutes of explanations and examples before Lovina could breeze through the questions on her own. The only thing that still screwed her over was if she had to common factor the equation first. Seriously, why the fuck would they want to make this even harder than it already was? Also, when the HELL was she going to need to know how to do this in real life?

"Good job, Lovi! And for this last question,-"

Anita's words were cut off by a loud banging on the front door. A _loud_ banging. It sounded like whoever it was was trying to pummel the door into the ground with their fists.

"Come iiinnnnn!" Anita hollered, "We're in my room!"

It took exactly three seconds before the bedroom door was kicked open and an unknown person leapt onto the bed, scattering their papers across the room.

"Hot damn, did'ja see that? Bloody fuck, I just cleared that entire floor!" a female voice crowed proudly.

"Who in _fuck's name_-" Lovina spat as she promptly kicked the intruder off the bed, resulting in a loud thud and a dozen murmured expletives.

"What the hell was that for?" the person stood up and glared down at Lovina, giving her the first opportunity to see just who had sent all of her homework flying around the room.

The girl stood at least two inches taller than Lovina, who stood up to show the girl that she wasn't gonna just hide behind Anita. Her eyes were a sharp shade of red, which stood out greatly against nearly translucent skin. Her skin was only a shade off from her hair colour; Lovina couldn't quite tell if her hair was light blonde or actually grey.

"Hey Anita, who's the fiery little shit?" the albino smirked, glancing over to the Spaniard, who smiled widely.

"Gilly!" Anita laughed, breaking the tense atmosphere between the other two as she pulled the other girl into a hug, "Lovi, this is Gillian, she's one of my very best friends!"

"Are you telling me that there's someone in this world who hasn't heard of the Amazing Me?" the albino, Gillian, looked nearly offended, "It's a damn good thing this has been rectified!"

"S-shut up, you freak!" Lovina stuttered, her face reddening (it was a nervous condition, dammit!), "Who the fuck would want to know _you_? You're a psycho, creepy-ass..."

"Uh, no." Gillian held up a finger, "What I _am, _is freakin' awesome. Poor, deprived underclasswoman, what you see before you is the almighty Gillian Beilschmidt: conqueror of all vital regions!"

"_Beilschmidt!_" Lovina spat. Oh fuck, this was _wonderful_. The 'freak' was apparently 'freak Sr.', older sibling of the Lebensborn-bitch, and best friend of her math tutor. Which meant that Lovina had to hold her tongue if she wanted Anita to continue to keep helping her with math.

"Yeah, Lovi! Remember, I told you I was friends with Lulu's sister?" Anita tittered happily, "This is her! I know, they don't really look related, do they?"

"No shit. Her sister is a fucking bear," Lovina muttered crossly. Gillian let out a bark of laughter.

"Ooohh, you got spunk, kid!" she laughed, "Nice! Y'know, I always kinda thought that there was something off about West, but being a bear would explain a lot!"

Lovina opened her mouth to make a witty retort (what, she hadn't quite figured out yet), but was cut off by the loudmouth albino, who jumped back onto the bed near Anita.

"Dude, so, the reason I came here was because I just _had _to tell you about this kid I met today! Seriously, she rivals the Amazing Me in levels of awesomeness!" she began excitedly, "So, I was skipping out on biology, and I figured that I'd stop by the sports complex to see if Franny was out oogling people at the pool-"

"Gilly, she's _always_ out oogling-"

"-Ssshh! So, yeah, in there, I passed by the ice rink and saw these two chicks, decked out in hockey gear. The one was that fucking bitch, Braginskaya, and get this, the other girl freakin' _tanked her to the boards_! Knocked her clear off her skates!"

"Wait, Braginskaya?" Lovina gaped, forgoing her initial dislike for Gillian, "That damaged bear-on-a-unicycle? How?"

"Fuck if I know! I stuck around afterward to talk to the girl, and she was fucking adorable too! She didn't look at all sad about it or nothin', so she wasn't a pussy, but _damn_ that girl had a nice ass..." Gillian sighed almost wistfully, leaning back on the bed, "Why can't there be more gays in the world like _that_?"

Lovina blanched, "Wait, _what_!" this girl was a lesbian too? Where were they all coming from? Before attending Hetalia, she hadn't known of a single girl who liked other girls _that way_, but now she knew at least two! How were they so open about it; didn't they realise that something was wrong? Weren't they scared of what others would say?

"Hm?" Gillian glanced back, nonchalantly, "Oh yeah. Lesbian extraordinaire: never met a dick I liked or a pair of tits I didn't," she gestured to herself, giving Lovina a look that defied her to start something over it.

Lovina shrugged, "Whatever, I don't fucking care. I probably could'a guessed; you're too much of a man on your own to want another one."

"See? That's what I keep telling people, but they don't seem to take that as an acceptable answer!" Gillian exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air, exasperated.

Snorting with laughter, Lovina crossed her arms over her chest. She supposed that this girl wasn't too bad, for a messed-up German, that is.

Anita was laughing merrily at her friend's antics, "Oh, I'm being a terrible friend! Do either of you guys want a drink?"

"You've still got a couple of those beers in the fridge?" Gillian asked. Lovina shook her head, blinking. Beers? Was that even allowed?

"Che, no thanks. I wouldn't want to drink anything from here anyway; I'd probably get Les Poisoning," she huffed, turning her nose up. Gillian made a small noise, and Lovina flinched, thinking that the other girl had taken offence to the comment. Thankfully, the albino made no move toward her.

Anita seemed to miss the sentence completely, turning around and leaving the room. Presumably on her way to fetch Gillian a beer. Lovina's eyes followed her out; damn her for wearing such low-rise jeans!

"Hypocrite," Gillian cackled once Anita was out of earshot.

"Do you even know what the fuck that means?" Lovina shot back, face burning red. Damnit! She couldn't let _anyone_ know about that 'problem' until she fixed it!

"Uh yeah, it means you're gay," Gillian deadpanned, "Not that you don't already give off the frustrated vibes, but you were definitely watching Anita's ass just then," she grinned, "I'm not denying that it's a fine ass, by any means, but you're not subtle 'bout the oogling there, freshman."

"You don't know what the fuck you're talking about, Kraut-breath!" Lovina's face literally felt ready to melt off, "I'm not a faggot!"

"Ooh, defensive," Gillian smirked, holding up her hands, "Chill. The closet's plenty big enough for you…or are you in denial?"

"I..." Lovina shut her mouth, refusing to dig herself into an even deeper grave for once in her life.

"Ding ding ding; we have a winner!" the albino rolled her eyes, "Damn, if I had a dime-" she was cut off by the ringing of her mobile, blasting Rammstein through the room. Deftly, she flipped the phone open, "Geht's Bru?...nein, ACH, nein...ugh, wirklich? Das stemmt; gibt mir zehn Minuten. Ja, ja, tschüs."

"The fuck was that all about?" Lovina grumbled, refusing to make eye contact.

"Sister," Gillian replied, "Apparently, our grandmother expects us to get together with a bunch of relatives this weekend. Fuck me. I hate spending time with Rodrika!"

"Isn't that the head of the band?"

"Yep, and the straightest piece of iron in the world," Gillian rolled her eyes, "And she hates my guts for not being the same. We're cousins, so I'm pretty damn well stuck with her though."

"Sucks for you," Lovina said unsympathetically.

Gillian shrugged, "Whatevs. So back to your denial—" she was cut off when Anita made her triumphant return to the room, drinks in hand.

"Sorry it took so long!" she laughed, kicking the door shut behind her, "The beer was really well hidden." She tossed a bottle to Gillian, who popped the cap off with the chain on her pants.

"Sick!" Gillian exclaimed, taking a huge gulp, "Aaah, damn, there's nothing better than a cold one!" she pumped her fist in the air, causing Lovina to notice the bracelets that hung around her wrist.

"The hell are those?" she asked, frowning.

"Hospital bands!" Gillian crowed proudly, extending her arm to that Lovina could get a better look. Seven hospital bands were wrapped around her wrist, "Aren't they badass?"

"She keeps them from all the fights she gets into…" Anita explained, looking slightly ashamed for her friend.

"Yup, and this year I'm gonna beat my record; 18!" Gillian took another swig of her beer, "Don't worry though, you should see the other guys! I've only got one scar to show for it," she lifted her hair away from her neck, exposing two thin scars that ran from just under her ear to her collarbone.

"…Do I even want to know?" Lovina quirked a brow, thinking that this German was obviously lacking more brain cells than her sister. Anita quickly took a sip of her V8, rolling her eyes as though she'd heard the story many times.

"It was an unfair fight!" the albino insisted, "I was picking on this wussy little brunette because she's one of Braginskaya's cronies, but then out of nowhere, this freakin' psycho blondie shows up and let me tell you, her nails were _this long_!" she held out her fingers to show two inches, "And she rips my neck open with them! It took the damn nurses fifteen minutes to get it to stop bleeding, and that damn valley-girl freak got off with a warning!"

"You got your ass kicked by a prep?" Lovina snorted, amused with the idea.

"Nie!" Gillian frowned, "It was that chick, the one that everyone's pretty sure used to be a dude: Felicity Łucasiewicz."

Lovina frowned. She couldn't remember anyone like that in the school, so they were probably in a higher grade than her. Such were the woes of a freshman.

The clock in the kitchen clicked to announce that it was seven o'clock. Realising how late it really was and that her sister would freak if she wasn't back soon, Lovina gathered up her stuff, including the stray papers that had been flung around during Gillian's entrance.

"I gotta head out," she offered as an explanation, "I can't let Felicia freak out; she's a complete menace when she's worried"

Gillian stood up as well, "Sadly, me too. The teachers are really getting on my ass about homework now," she sighed, "Like it's gonna make me care. So long as Oma keeps paying tuition, they won't kick me out…" she placed her empty beer bottle on Anita's table as she followed Lovina out of the bedroom.

"Are you sure?" Anita sounded disappointed at the loss of her company, "Gilly, you should stop in more often, and tell Franny that she should hang out with us more often that trying to sneak into the changerooms!"

"Will do," Gillian offered a mock salute, slipping her boots on and leaving the condo, the door clicking shut behind her.

Lovina tucked her binder firmly under her arm, her shoes back on her feet, "Later."

"See ya!" Anita cried, throwing her arms around Lovina in a quick hug. Lovina's face went beet red instantly. She could literally _feel_ Anita's breasts pressed up against her.

"Y-yeah. I'll be back tomorrow, retard," she stuttered, worming her way out of the Spaniard's grasp, "Bye," she couldn't manage any contempt in that last word as she shut the door behind her.

Out on the walkway, she let out a huge sigh. Her heart was pounding and her head felt like it was about to explode. She didn't know if she liked the feeling or not. It wasn't…bad…but it scared her.

"Fucking Anita…" she mumbled under her breath. Damn Anita. Damn her body. Damn Lovina herself for being so fucked up. Damn it, damn it, damn it.

She continued this like a chant as she made her way down the staircase, keeping her head tucked into her jacket. She was so consumed in her inner turmoil that she barely noticed the person waiting for her at the second landing.

"So," Gillian began, grinning, "Have a heartfelt farewell?"

"Fuck off," Lovina growled, "I don't want to talk about this, you bitch. Why don't you go find a crematorium to die in?"

"Whoa, whoa," Gillian held up her hands, "Spaz down, I'm not completely heartless. I can tell you're still angry about this," she started walking alongside Lovina dwon the stairs to the ground level.

"Then what do you want?" Lovina asked dryly.

"Hey," the albino turned to her as they reached the ground, "Just know that there's people for you to talk to, if you want, okay freak?" she said the last term almost endearingly, "Not everyone's gonna hate you for it."

"Why do you even care?" Lovina asked, "I just met you, and to be perfectly honest, I still think you're a crazy motherfucker."

"Ditto, but that doesn't mean I can't help," Gillian sighed, "Look, I'm not good with shit like this, and I don't think you are either. I just know how much it sucks to be alone during something like this."

Lovina leered at her with a mistrusting look.

"Dude, just because I'm gay doesn't mean I want to jump your bones. You're not my type," Gillian said cheekily, "You don't think that I'm a foxy mother either, do you?

"Fuck no!" Lovina spat, mouth agape.

"See? Nothing to worry about," Gillian turned to leave, "It's not all bad. You get used to the shit after a while. If you ever need to bitch or whatever, my condo's the one over there," she pointed to a window three buildings down from where they stood.

And with that the albino upperclassman strode off, leaving Lovina feeling sufficiently confused, cold, and just a little bit more sure of herself.

**-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-**

**Translation:**

**"Geht's Bru?...nein, ACH, nein...ugh, wirklich? Das stemmt; gibt mir zehn Minuten. ****Ja, ja, tschüs."**

**= "'Sup bro?...no, AGH, no…ugh, really? Alright, give me ten minutes. Yeah, yeah, bye." **

**NOTE: "Geht's Bru" is not real German. My friend and I made it up because we wanted an equivalent to "'sup bro" in German class. It's just "Wie geht's Bruder?" shortened.**

"**Nie"**

**= "Never"**

***When Lovina mentions "Les Poisoning" there's a bit of a story behind that. In the 9****th**** grade, I and most of my friend came out of the closet. The few straight ones left out of our group made a joke that it must be something we all contracted, and thus, "Les Poisoning" was born. It was quite funny.**


	7. Silly Woman

**UNF, LOOK WHO'S BACK! I know it's been far too long, but I legitimately have an excuse! My phone line went down in June, and I was without internet for nearly EIGHT MONTHS! It was fucking ridiculous!**

**So yeah, finally can start with this stuff again. I warn you though, I don't have nearly as much time as I have in the past. Graduation fast approaches and the teachers are piling on the work for us Universitybound teenagers.**

**Also, I have a Tumblr now! I'm not a very interesting person, but if you're interested you can find me at: **

dethronedhierophant(DOT)tumblr(DOT)com

**-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-**

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Baby why you wanna cry?  
You really oughta know that I  
Just have to walk away sometimes

We're gonna do what lovers do  
We're gonna have a fight or two  
But I ain't ever changing my mind

Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?  
I wouldn't dream of going nowhere  
Silly woman come here let me hold you  
Have I told you lately I love you like crazy, girl?

-Eli Young Band

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Okay, maybe, just _maybe_, Lovina could admit to being into girls. But just a little bit! It was getting fucking ridiculous trying to coach herself out of staring whenever an attractive chick walked by at school. It was going to be the death of her, she swore.

"What's wrong, Lovi?" Felicia asked, propping her head up on her hands as she lounged at the end of Lovina's bed, "It's the weekend; you should be excited!"

"Go away," Lovina muttered, trying to kick her sister off of the bed, "We went through this yesterday! We are at a _boarding school_ half the freakin' world away from Italy. Even if I was remotely interested in hanging out with you, there'd be nothing to do in this place!"

"But…but!" Felicia bounced up and down, "We could still do something before we have to go back to classes tomorrow! Why don't you call Anita, and we can all do something together?"

Lovina bit her lip, smothering her face into her pillow. Like hell if she was going to call Anita, of all people, to hang out with. She had a hard enough time keeping her wits about her during the week; she didn't need to add to that stress!

And fuck it all, now she was blushing! She didn't even _like_ Anita like that! Sure, she might find her body to be hot as hell (goddamnit, her face felt like it was _on fire!_), but Anita's personality was like dealing with a five-year old! A really, really hot five-year old!

…that was possibly the most disturbing way she could have stated that.

"Hellooooo, earth to Loviiiinnaa~!" Felicia cooed in Lovina's ear, making her flinch, "Come on, let's call Anita!"

"W-why the hell are you so pushy?" Lovina fumed, shoving the pillow into her sister's face instead, "What about your hulking Nazi? Normally you'd be foaming at the mouth to get that bitch over here."

"I told you yesterday, Lovi!" Felicia's voice was muffled by the downy softness of the pillow, "Lucy and her sister left Friday night for a family reunion! She's not gonna be back until later."

Oh, right. That freaky albino German dyke had mentioned something about that on Thursday, hadn't she? Still, she didn't want to let Felicia know that she knew Lucille's sister; god forbid, she might think they would _get along_.

Which was a total fucking lie. Maybe. Okay, Gillian was a Defcon-4 Level Psycho Bitch, but out of everyone she'd met at Hetalia so far…well, how sad was it that it was a _German_ that she'd had the best conversation with?

"I'm texting her!"

"_WHAT?_" Lovina spat, turning her attention beck to Felicia, to see that the redhead had somehow swiped her phone from the nightstand and was tapping away on the keyboard, "Give that back!"

"Nuh-uh!" Felicia held the phone over her head, hitting the _send_ button, "Ve, Lovi, what's so wrong with Anita coming over?"

"I-I…" Lovina stuttered, crossing her arms in a huff, "Nothing, you retard! Why the fuck do you think I have a problem with it?" Oh, the wonders of Extreme Denial.

"Well, you just seemed really mad that I invited her over…" Felicia pouted, "Lovviiiii, why are you always so mean?"

"Because I'm the motherfucking Queen Bitch; get over it!" she growled, mentally berating herself for being so horrible to her little sister; it wasn't like it was Felicia's fault. Still, if Anita came over, it would be just her, Lovina, and Felicia, and it was awkward enough trying to keep her thoughts to herself during school!

The highest priority in her mind was making absolutely _sure_ that Felicia had _no clue_ what was going on. It was embarrassing enough just admitting to herself that she MIGHT be gay, but if Felicia found out? She could just picture it now: Felicia's cute little confused expression as it clicked into place that her older twin, who she was supposed to look up to, was a freakin' anomaly of nature. It went against their Catholic upbringing, damnit!

Lovina's phone vibrated, and she snatched it back from Felicia.

_Kk guys im on my way down now. i had to get dressed XP_

Well, fuck it all.

_Then_ there was knocking at the door. What, did she jump down the flights of stairs instead of walking like a fucking normal person?

"I'll get it!" Felicia cheered, jumping off of the bed and out of Lovina's room. What the hell was she even doing in there in the fist place?

Lovina hopped off of the bed too, leaving the room and shutting the door behind her. It was too embarrassing to think of Anita being in her room; never mind the fact that Lovina had already been in Anita's.

"Good morning, Loviii~!" Anita must've had a fucking homing missile on her, because the very second she turned around, she got a Spaniard in her face, choking the life out of her. She really should've been used to those hugs by now.

"Goddamnit Anita!" Lovina scowled, trying in vain to push the taller girl off, "Don't fucking call me that!"

"But it's so cute~!" Anita cooed, pulling away so that she could pinch Lovina's cheeks like a fucking baby. Her face flushed bright red, and Anita made a _really fucking weird noise_ at the sight. The closest thing Lovina could think of to describe it was "Buhyooo."

"Off!" Lovina ordered, slapping Anita's hands away from her face, "Stop being such a creeper!"

"Lovi, you're being mean again!" Felicia pouted, jumping into view. Lovina almost shouted at her to stop using that stupid nickname, before remembering that it was Felicia's nickname for her after all…

"I'm not being mean, Feli, I'm being a fucking rational human being!" Lovina retorted.

Felicia's expression was a mix of disappointment and expectancy. Seriously, Lovina could have taken a picture and put it under the caption, 'Son, I am disappoint.'

"Fine, _fine,_" she sighed, "I'm sorry, alright? Is that better?"

"Ve, thank you Lovi!" Felicia smiled that too-fucking-happy smile.

"It's okay Lovi," Anita said, again with the stupid nickname, "I don't think you were being mean; I know you didn't mean it."

Lovina frowned. How the hell could Anita know whether she meant it or not? Overlooking the fact that she didn't mean most of the things she said on a daily basis, but she couldn't help herself. It was just the way she spoke.

"Whatever," was her comeback of champions, "What the fuck are we gonna do now?"

"We can play a board game!" Felicia exclaimed, already running into another room to grab a game.

"What, no! You only ever pick fucking Pictionary, and we've only got three people, idiot!" Lovina yelled after her, even though she knew it wouldn't make a difference.

And sure enough, Felicia returned with that innocent looking Pictionary board that had been the bane of most of Lovina's childhood.

Fucking Sundays, man.

-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-

Well, as the day progressed, Lovina found out firsthand that Anita's drawing skills only extended to stick figures and flowers. Needless to say, the game of Pictionary was not her idea of fun.

Lovina herself was pretty good with drawing. Not as good as her art-prodigy sister, damnit, but pretty close.

But this was no excuse for the game to drag on for _Three Fucking Hours._

Thankfully, just as the clock was reaching 2:30 in the afternoon, the Horsemen arrived on their thundering steeds and fucking tore the entire condominium down in their arrival.

Fucking over exaggeration, but that's what it felt like. In reality, the Horsemen were none other than Lucille and Gillian. Mainly Gillian, who had somehow figured out where they lived and had kicked the door open without so much as a single knock.

"Hit the floor, bitches, Lord Awesome is in the building!" the albino crowed, and Lovina found herself wondering how she had _ever_ thought, even just for a minute, that this chick was 'okay'.

Lucille had walked in behind her sister, actually having the decency to look sorry, "Apologies…I didn't know she was going to do that."

"Lucy!" Felicia cried, leaping up and bear-tackling the blonde. Lovina was struck with a sudden sense of nostalgia…it was like a total déjà-vu from when Anita tackled her. She was actually almost sympathetic for the Lebensborn-bitch.

The key word there being _almost._

"Gilly, you're back already?" Anita asked, smiling her stupid smile and standing up to hug the albino.

"I convinced Oma to let us take the earlier flight back," Gillian replied, "Didn't want to spent one more fucking minute around Rodrika… and after I made sure to upturn a vase over her and _then_ break it, they were pretty much dying to get me out of the house," her self-satisfied grin reminded Lovina of a fox.

"Your behaviour is _not_ something to brag about," Lucille said sternly, somehow having managed to pry Felicia off of her, "That vase you broke was ancient; worth several hundred Euros that _you don't have._"

Fuck it all, Lucille was scary enough even when she _wasn't_ angry! Angry bitch was almost enough to make Lovina scream in fear…er, rage!

"Meh, details," Gillian waved her hand flippantly, "And that was so not the point of me gracing you with my awesome presence!"

"There is a point to this torture?" Lovina asked in fake shock.

"Lovi," Felicia pouted, "Be nice!"

"Fat chance," both Lovina and Gillian hissed under their breaths. It was amazing that Felicia didn't hear them.

"Well, what's the point then?" Lovina looked pointedly at Gillian.

The albino grinned, "We're all gonna head over to the Sports Complex and use the rink while no teams are practising!"

"Uh, and when did we decide this?" Lovina retorted.

"Uh, just now," Gillian snorted in the same tone of voice, "'Sides, Felicia'd like to come, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, yes!" Felicia nearly jumped up and down with excitement. Damn that fucking schnitzel-sucking albino; stooping so low as to use Felicia against her! She could never say no to her sister when she was so happy!

"Well then, it's decided!" but damn, Gillian's grin was about to drive Lovina to murder.

"Yeah, Lovi; it'll be fun!" Anita smiled sweetly and Lovina could feel her face heat up just like that. She looked away quickly, but she could still hear Gillian snickering behind her. Damn it all.

"…Fine. _Fine,_" Lovina growled, "But the second that any one of you fucks pushes me over the edge, I'm outta there."

She just couldn't say no to Anita's big, green, puppy-dog eyes.

-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-

"Oh my god Felicia, just let me do it!" Lovina slapped her sister's hands out of the way, doing up the redhead's skates for her, "You'll break your ankle if you don't get them tight enough."

Felicia thanked her sister joyously and blew on her mitt-covered hands to warm them up. The indoor rink at Hetalia wasn't extremely cold, but hey, it was an ice rink in February; pretty damn chilly.

"You're so nice to Feli!" Anita pointed out good-naturedly, sitting down on the bench beside Felicia. The Spaniard had already purchased her skates and tied them on.

"She has a good heart," Felicia smiled, laughing when Lovina pouted. How dare Felicia undermine her badass nature!

"You're done," Lovina said shortly, tying the last knot on her sister's skates. Felicia wiggled her feet around before standing up, stumbling, "Watch it, dammit!"

Anita grabbed Felicia's arm before she could topple over onto Lovina. Apparently, Anita was much more stable on her skates than Felicia, which for some reason surprised Lovina.

"Awesome!" Anita cheered, sounding momentarily like Gillian, "Everyone else is already out on the ice!"

"Joy," Lovina stated dryly, pulling her gloves back on. She and Anita kept firm grips on Felicia's arms as they helped her out of the changeroom and toward the rink.

"Hurry up, losers!" Gillian yelled from the gate, leaning on the Plexiglas door. The albino had a black toque on her head, making her look rather ridiculous.

"Yeah, well fuck you too!" Lovina shot back, trying to speed up, but causing Felicia to stumble a bit. Eventually, though, they reached the ice. Lovina immediately grabbed Felicia a chair to push around; there was _no way_ she was going to be her sister's personal crutch all afternoon.

Thankfully, as soon as she pushed Felicia out onto the ice with the chair, Lucille skated over to help out the younger Italian. The Germans had obviously spent more time on skates than Lovina and Felicia; it was obvious from the way they were gliding around like they could do it in their sleep.

Lovina took a tentative step onto the frozen hellhole. She didn't immediately fall on her ass, much to her relief. However, as soon as both feet were on the slippery surface and she tried to take a step, she was hit with the feeling that she might just break her ankle.

"You don't skate much, Lovi?" Anita asked, leaning on the boards that Lovina had baby-stepped towards to hold onto.

"What would give you that impression?" she growled. She could skate just damn fine…it just took her a while to get used to all of her weight stuck on two tiny blades.

"At least you haven't fallen!" no sooner had the words passed Anita's mouth, than a squeak came from further down the rink, and the girl's heads turned to see Felicia go sliding across the ice from leaning on her chair too hard.

"Be careful!" Lovina called out to her sister. She _would_ have gone over to help, but…well, she's probably end up no better than Felicia. And besides, Lucille was already helping the dazed redhead to her feet.

"Poor Feli," Anita said, one foot slipping out slightly from beneath her. Lovina noticed for the first time that Anita wasn't wearing any gloves, and her knuckles were white from where she hung onto the sideboards.

"Can _you_ even skate?" Lovina asked sceptically.

"Well, kinda?" Anita sounded unsure, "It's been a long time. I used to be alright at it…" she pushed herself away from the boards, gliding a bit before changing to quick steps.

"Fuck. Well, you're better than me," Lovina admitted bitterly, strangely feeling upset with herself for not being able to skate better than Anita.

"You'll learn!"

"What?"

"Come on, Lovi!" Anita held out a hand, which Lovina promptly denied. There was no way she was going to be weak and let herself be helped by someone who could barely skate!

"No, hell no! Back off Anita, I can figure it out on my own!" she said vehemently, steeling herself and baby-stepping away from the boards. So far, so good. Her feet still wobbled uncomfortably on the blades, but she kept herself upright.

"Hey, look, we're not too bad." Anita laughed, misplacing a foot and pinwheeling her arms to stop from falling.

"Laaaame!" Gillian drawled as she glided past them, white hair fanning out from under her hat, "You guys would take all day to cross each blue line!"

"Up yours! How often do you thing I even skate?" Lovina yelled, "Just you watch, fuckass, I'll make it to your stupid line."

Lovina could hear Gillian's cackling laugher as she turned and began half-walking-half-gliding toward the blue line further down the ice. She could also hear the _clack_ of Anita's blades on the ice following her. She rolled her eyes and exhaled violently; of _course_ Anita would follow her.

"Lovi, I don't know if this is such a good idea…" Anita voiced, doing better on her feet than Lovina despite the Italian's determination.

"No, shut up, I'm doing this," Lovina growled, feeling triumphant as she passed over the red and white centre line. Halfway there.

"Oooh, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed!" Gillian remarked, skating backwards beside Lovina. Fucking lesbian show-off bitch.

Naturally, Lovina did the first thing that came to mind. It seemed like a good idea at the time.

Unfortunately, shoving Gillian to the ground had also set Lovina precariously off-balance.

"Lovi, careful!" Anita tried to catch the falling Italian, but only succeeded in getting herself pulled down as well.

Lovina hit the ice hard, on her ass and elbows, Anita landing across her thighs with painful force. Gillian had landed on her stomach, narrowly avoiding smacking her teeth off the ice.

"Oww, fuck was that for, you little retard?" Gillian hissed, rolling onto her butt and gingerly brushing the snow off of her bruised knees.

Lovina would have answered, preferably with something equally as snarky and three times as loud, but the wind hadn't really returned to her lungs since the Spaniard had fallen on her.

Damn that ice was cold.

"Oh my god, are you guys alright?" a new voice called, accompanied by the sound of someone gliding to a graceful stop beside them.

Lovina forced a breath down her throat, glancing up at the new arrival. The girl had shoulder-length blonde hair and glasses that rested over violet eyes. She also had a hockey stick clutched under one arm.

"Fine." Lovina choked out, having her attention stolen from the new girl when Anita started squirming to get off of her legs. Damnit, could the Spaniard not keep her boobs to herself for _one_ day? Lovina felt her face burn red, but didn't trust herself to say anything without stuttering like an idiot.

"Matilda!" Gillian smiled, greeting the blonde girl as she got to her feet, "Didn't think I'd be seeing you here today."

"Oh, h-hi Gillian," the new girl, Matilda, waved shyly.

Lovina saw Gillian smile at the girl—and her jaw almost dropped. While it was true she'd only known Gillian for a few days, she had been _sure_ that there was no setting for that pasty-faced albino other than 'bitch'.

Apparently she had been wrong, because Gillian was suddenly smiling like a normal person. Well, as normal as one could smile with pointy teeth that were barely whiter than her skin.

'_Oh my fucking God,' _Lovina realised, body freezing up for reasons other than the cold, _'She's _flirting_ with this chick. Ugh, what the actual fuck…?'_

She couldn't understand the sense of uncomfortable amazement that was tugging at her.

"Here, you could use a hand, eh?" Matilda held a hand out to help Lovina to her feet. Normally, she would have declined out of pride, but she knew that she would only make a bigger fool of herself by trying to stand on her own.

"…Thanks," Lovina said awkwardly. Matilda also helped Anita to her feet, and the Spaniard immediately threw an arm over Lovina's shoulder.

"Oh, Lovi, I'm so sorry! I didn't hurt you when I fell, did I?" she asked, big green eyes peering at Lovina. She was far too close. Lovina could see how dark her eyelashes were; she'd never known that Anita didn't wear mascara.

Her thoughts caught up with her suddenly, sending her mind back-pedalling, "No, Goddamnit Anita, I'm fine. Get offa me."

Her heart was pounding and she didn't understand it one bit. She loved the terrifying feeling.

Gillian whistled at them, and Lovina shot her the finger. The albino just winked at her. Bitch.

"Are you practicing today?" Gillian directed the question to Matilda, who shrugged.

"Uh, well, not really, no," the girl had an unsure way of speaking, "I was gonna do a bit of cardio today since there's no hockey practice. 'Cause, uh, I didn't think anyone would be out here. No one else really uses the ice, eh?"

Anita chimed in happily, "Ahaha, well, I hope we don't get in your way! Your name is Matilda, sì?"

"Y-yup, Matilda Williams. Most people call me Mattie though," Her bespectacled eyes widened, "Oh, I'm sorry, eh, I never asked for your names!"

"I'm Anita Carriedo!" the sunny brunet smiled, "And this is my friend, Lovina Vargas! It's so nice to meet you!"

Matilda shook both of their hands with the one of hers that wasn't holding her stick, "Are those two with you too?" she gestured to where Lucille was leading Felicia over to sit in the penalty box.

"The dumbass that oughta be wearing a helmet is my sister, Felicia," Lovina rolled her eyes. She still didn't like the way that Lebensborn-bitch had her hands on her sister.

"Tank's my sis," Gillian added, nodding her head toward Lucille, "I know, right? I got all the good genetics!"

Matilda laughed at that, smiling widely. Lovina saw that she was missing her third tooth. Apparently, so did Gillian.

"Whoa man," the albino grinned, "Nice. How'd ya lose that one?"

Matilda snapped her lips shut, but the sound of appreciation in Gillian's voice made her grin right back, exposing the hole where her left cusbid once sat, "Ice fight. First one that actually went long enough for us to get our helmets off. I've got a fake one, but there's really no point wearing it when I'm training, eh?"

Gillian didn't have a chance to reply before Felicia's voice was ringing over the mostly-deserted ice rink.

"Sorellaaaaaaaa, my feet hurt! Come kiss them better!"

Lovina slapped a hand to her forehead, "Fuck me. And my life," she seethed, "Keep your pants on, Feli, I'm coming!"

Matilda giggled, adjusting the hold on her hockey stick, "Well, uh, I'm gonna get started on some laps. Have fun, eh!"

The blonde crouched into a stance and took off down the rink with surprising grace, stick held in one hand.

Gillian whistled appreciatively, "Mmmm, like I said, _nice ass._"

Lovina hated herself for noticing the same thing.

**-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-**

**I just really love the idea of Canada missing teeth from playing hockey. FUN FACT: I am a HUGE hockey nut. You guys don't even know how many hours a year I watch the NHL.**

**I understand if you're upset with how long this has been waiting. You don't have to review if you don't want to. In all honesty, I really don't deserve it.**

**And, as always, to fellow members of the LGBTQ community: COURAGE!**


End file.
